Going Back to Change the Future
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Harry Travels back in time to a place where his parents are still alive. He sees many things, but he will stop at nothing to prevent his parents from dying, including falling in love with a snarky git, who hated him? Eventual Snarry!
1. Chapter 1

**Going back to change the Future**

* * *

Blood seeped through his wounds. His vision blurred as he stared off into space, thinking of how different it could have been. They could have won. They could be in the common room celebrating the defeat of the dark lord. Instead, they were mourning the dead, and the dark lord was celebrating his victory. He had won and Harry laid on the cold cement bleed out. He tried to look for his friends, he tried to find anyone on the light that was still standing, but all he could manage was to roll his eyes before they rested skyward. Tears of frustration and anger rolled down his cheeks, and tears of guilt and hopelessness mingled with them. He cursed himself; he cursed the many people who put so much faith in, trust in him, to keep them safe, to keep them alive. To free them from the dark lord that was Voldemort. A shutter leaped through his body. What would the rest of life be like now that Voldemort lived? More tears involuntarily sprang to his eyes and he fought back the urge to sob.

"…Potter!"

Harry tried to look around. He tried to distinguish the sound of the voice from the rush of air that was suddenly in his ears.

"Oh, god, Potter!"

He winced as his body was scooped gently into someone arms. He could feel hot liquid racing down the back of his neck, mixing with his hair in the angle he was lying in.

"Oh, god no… No, Lily… Lily I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

The person holding him came into his line of vision and he would have gasped if he could have. Instead he took a shuddering breath and muttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"…P'f'ssor?"

"Shhh, Pot-Harry, it's alright. You're going to be alright."

Harry tried to shake his head, but when pain erupt through his entire body he thought better of it.

"N-not going-g to m-make it," Harry gasped out, "Sorry… Tried… Can't…"

"It's alright, Harry, you should not have had to do this. You should…"

"'So 'kay, should have tried…. Harder…"

Harry wanted to say more, but he couldn't fight the darkness that was closing in on him. His body jerked as if he was struck with the Cruciatus Curse. For an instant Snape didn't know what to do. But when he heard the hiss of his name when it falls from the dark lord's mouth, he suddenly knew what he had to do. Discreetly, he pulled out his wand. Cautiously, he lent down to the shaking boy's ear and whispered,

"I know you may not want it, Harry, but I will give you another chance to train and to get rid of the dark lord once and for all. Maybe than you can change some things, maybe we can star over…"

The boy's body ceased his trashing, and was slowly going limp. Severus knew he had to act fast. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"I'm going to send you back in time Harry. I haven't tested this spell properly, but I know it works. I just don't know where you'll end up. Please, take care of yourself, Potter, and destroy this imbecilic once and for all. …Recipio."

Harry's body began to glow a light purple before he started flashing. Severus watched in awe as Harry flashed from purple to white repeatedly, and just as Harry disappeared, the dark lord grew impatient at his servant's lack of response and sends the one curse Snape couldn't block…

"Avada Kadavra!"

As Severus stared at the jet of green light that raced toward him, tears sprung to his eyes unbidden and he silently prayed that Harry would change things, wherever he sent him back to. With that thought in his head, the killing curse engulfed him and when the green light faded, Severus Snape walked among the living no longer.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. His limbs ached and his head hurt. He could feel someone stroking their hands through his hair, but he couldn't fathom who it was. He tried to open his eyes to see, but the light was blinding and it stabbed at his head like needles. He groaned in mixed disappointment and pain.

"Are you awake?"

Harry tried to answer the woman, who he could tell was a woman only by the sound of her voice, but the only sound that came from his mouth was…

"Nnhn…"

The woman chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…W-water?"

He was obliged by a straw at his lips. He sucked in the straw at his lips and started sucked in the straw and stared to gulp greedily at the water. When he couldn't drink anymore he released the straw with a small 'pop' and laid his head back against the pillows.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Harry rasped, "Where am I?"

"You are at a school called Hogwarts. Currently you are in the infirmary."

"…The hospital wing? What happened?"

"We were actually hoping you could tell us. We also would like to ask you some questions if you are up for it."

Harry tried to think of who this woman would be. He knew he heard her voice before, even if it was some distant memory. He just couldn't place her voice. When he tried to open his eyes again, he found that the light around the bed had been dimmed, and it was easy for him to open them. He turned to the blurry figure of the woman sitting in the chair beside his bed. He couldn't really see her, only the outline of her hair. Slowly, he struggled to sit up and he stretched to the side table to retrieve his glasses. When he routed a while and found nothing, he slunked back into the now upturned pillows, curtsy of the woman, and sighed.

"I… I can't really see you without my glasses."

The woman made a noise that sounded close to a stifled laugh, and produced Harry's glasses. She slid them gently onto Harry's nose and watched as he blinked, trying to get used to suddenly being able to see again.

"Thank you," He muttered before he gasped and nearly scrambled out of bed.

"H-how is this possible," Harry asked in awe, "Am… Am I dead?"

Startled by the young man's reaction, the woman got up from her seat and moved away. Harry realized that he must have frightened her, so he willed himself to calm down.

"No," The woman answered tentatively.

Harry looked at her strange and she clarified.

"You're not dead."

Harry gapped at her. This can't be true. This woman can't be who he thought she was; could she?"

"By any chance, are you," he swallowed thickly, "Lily Potter?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly before she stuttered out…

"…H-Have we m-met?"

Harry shook his head in awe. He was completely lost for words.

"Um… Is Professor Dumbledore here?"

"…Albus? Yes, he should be coming down any moment."

Harry relaxed a bit but he still found himself tense. To be in his mother's presence when he knew full well that she was dead, was unnerving.

The infirmary doors opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore; though his hair was shorted, and he seemed younger. Behind him walked the proud and menacing Severus Snape. He took one look at the boy and sneered and Harry grimaced.

"Ah, I see our young visitor is awake. How are you, my boy?"

Harry mused on the visitor bit, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm fine, professor. I'm just a bit confused. How did I get into the infirmary?"

"We found you, just outside the wards of Hogwarts. You were badly wounded and unconscious."

Harry nodded but said nothing else. He was trying to come up with an explanation as to how Lily was alive. He couldn't help but look at her, stare in more like it. The woman fidgeted uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Dumbledore looked at Harry uncertainly. He was trying to determine if he could trust this young stranger. He was observing the way he stared at Lily and decided to ask…

"Can you tell us your name, my boy?"

Harry shook his head trying to clear it. What could possibly be happening? Could this be a dream, or an hallucination? Harry's emerald eyes flicked up to meet identical emerald eyes and he found he couldn't help himself. Tentatively, as if reaching out to a wild dog and afraid of being bitten, Harry reached out to Lily and touched her. Lily flinched at the contact but she curious to know what this young stranger would do; and that curiosity had her standing in place, watching as so many emotions flicked across the young man's face. Then, as if he was relieve to have touched a solid surface, and not have had his hand gone through her, a content sigh escaped his lips before a flood of tears followed. He held them as long as he could be he couldn't help the tears. He mother was alive, in the flesh. What miracle was this? Again his emerald eyes flickered up to meet their identical counterparts and Harry recoiled. This had to be some kind of trick, unless just maybe he had traveled back in time. That had to be it. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"Cou…" Dumbledore started but was cut off abruptly.

"Please, sir, what year is it?"

The three occupants in the room looked at him nervously. Dumbledore considered it for a moment before his eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"It is 1980," Dumbledore stated.

Harry blanched. Thirty-two tears into the past. How was that possible?

"Can you tell us who you are now?"

Harry looked over to Lily, who had asked in a quiet tone, and shook his head.

"I don't think you would believe me. Not even if I swore under Veritaserum."

Snape, who stayed quiet, merely arched an eyebrow. His curiosity was indeed quipped.

"Try us then."

Harry sighed. He took one last look around the room before his eyes rested on Lily.

"You won hex me, will you," He asked everyone but his eyes remained on Lily.

"Not unless you become a threat," Albus stated as if trying to calm a distraught child.

Harry took a deep breath and said…

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

Lily's mouth hung agape, as did the rest of the occupants of the room. Severus, being the ever cool and collected, was the first to compose himself.

"Potter you say? You got to be kidding me. The only _other_ Potter left in that blood line is currently in the presence of that insufferable dog."

"You mean, Sirius," he asked wide eyed before he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Of course Snape meant Sirius that was the only person in his time that he heard Snape refer to as suck. It slowly dawned on him that since Lily was alive, so would James and Sirius, and that was probably why Dumbledore was alive as well. Unwanted tears sprung to his eyes again, he felt his head give an aggravated pound and he slid down under the covers. His head was starting to hurt again.

"You know Sirius Black," Lily asked incredulous.

At Harry's nod Lily squeaked…

"…How?"

"Probably the same way I know you all I expect," Harry stated, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the headmaster.

"What year are you from?"

Harry blanched again. Should he tell them? He didn't want to frighten anyone; mainly his mother. One look into Dumbledore eyes told Harry that he had better answer truthfully or Dumbledore would know.

So with a sigh Harry said…

"I'm from the year 1997."

"What", Snape asked Lily followed with, "How is that possible?"

Harry examined the look Albus was shooting him and decided that was an 'answer the question' look.

"I don't know."

"Well, what is the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought hard. He remembered lying on concrete. He remembered being in pain. He remembered someone scooping him up and hot tears rolling down his neck as someone cried in his neck. Who was it that was crying? His eyes flicked up to meet Snape's glaring onyx orbs and blanched as a memory of Snape crying and muttering how he was going to give him a second chance to finish the dark lord, once and for all.

"The last thing I remember might get me hexed," Harry said tentatively.

Albus sighed clearly exasperated.

"No one here will harm you, Harry," Albus said in the calmest voice he could muster.

Harry pointed his finger and Severus and childishly stated;

"He might."

Snape look outraged by being accused by some Potter wannabe.

"I assure you, Severus would do no such thing."

Harry didn't look convinced, though he did sigh in defeat. He told them exactly what the last thing he remembered was and was slowly recoiled as Snape seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"How dare you utter such lies? I would never in my life…"

"Now Severus, you're frightening the poor child."

"Good, I hope the insolent brat is afraid."

"Git," Harry mutter under his breath.

Lily, who was the closed to Harry, snorted back a laugh and covered it last minute with a cough. Harry grinned shyly at her.

"So, it was Severus who sent you back here?"

"Yes."

"So, is he good in your time then," Lily asked but it was spat in Severus' direction.

The man looked sad for only a moment, before he flicked dangerous eyes to Harry as if warning him not to utter a word as to what he was doing in the future.

"Um… You could say that," Harry answered sheepishly and Severus looked satisfied that the boy at least know that look.

"How do you know us in the future?"

Harry cringed and looked at Lily uncertainly. He didn't want to answer her question. He knew what that simple question would lead to and he had no desire to go there.

"Well," Snape growled as if offended that Harry didn't answer Lily quickly enough.

Harry turned to Albus.

"In my time you were known as Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

Albus arched an eyebrow.

"Were?"

Harry grimaced.

"Y-yea you… died."

Albus wisely chose not to say anything as he stared at the visibly shaken young man. Harry knew, or he at least hoped, that the headmaster would keep his sense about him. When Harry noticed that everyone was still staring at him expectantly, he sighed and looked at Snape.

"You are known as Professor Snape in my time, but that's not what most of the students call you. You were also known as headmaster for a time, but that didn't work out too well with Vol…Um…never mind," Harry cut himself off at the glares coming for him from all angles of the room.

"What about me?"

Harry eyes flickered to her for a brief moment before they darted to the headmaster and gave a pleading look. The headmaster seemed to take the hint because he cleared his thought and stated…

"We shall pester him for more details later. Harry looks tired and I doubt he will be much use if he falls asleep in the middle of an explanation."

Lily pouted but didn't object.

"I, personally, would like to know how the war ended," Severus stated, "So I shall come back with you. Is that acceptable?"

The headmaster nodded at his inquiry.

"Get some sleep, Mr. Potter; you will have a long evening ahead of you."

Harry yawned as if the headmaster's words had triggered a tired feeling in him and he realized that he had been fighting his sleep in favor of answering questions.

"When we return, besides the war, I shall like to know how you're a Potter namesake."

Harry stifled a groan and Lily patted him sympathetically, or warningly, he didn't know which. Once the three older occupants left the room, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of quite humming. He wondered who would dare to do that in the hospital and fought to open his eyes. Lily was sitting in a rocking chair, she must have conjured, reading a book and humming to herself. Harry wearily opened his eyes, praying that they had forgotten what he told them.

"Are you awake," Lily asked him.

Harry suddenly wished he had kept his eyes closed.

"I was thinking; maybe I know who your father is but I'm not quite sure I want to know who your mother is."

Harry just looked at her expecting her to continue.

"Is… Is your father J-James Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, your husband is my father."

Lily looked a little green.

"…and is that how you are a Potter namesake?"

Harry nodded again. Lily took a deep shuddering breathe and stated…

"…a-and your mother?"

Harry looked at her, as if finally realizing what she was afraid of.

"People tell me that I have my mother's eyes…"

Lily looked into them curiously, trying to determine who Harry's mother was with just his eyes alone. When the realization dawned on her, her eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Am I… your mother?"

Harry gave her a sad smile and nodded.

She stared at him in awe but didn't get a chance to say anything else as the door to the infirmary was opened. Albus and Severus walked in and the door clicked softly behind them.

"Good to see you have rested, my boy. We were hoping that you would awaken for dinner yesterday but alas you stayed asleep."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I slept for the rest of yesterday?"

Both Albus and Lily nodded and Severus just sneered.

"We would like you to take Veritaserum."

Harry looked like he was going to say something, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We just want to make sure you are not telling lies."

The quirk of Dumbledore's eyebrows told Harry that they wanted to make sure that Harry was not a spy for the dark lord. So reluctantly, Harry agreed to take the Veritaserum. Dumbledore rummaged through his robes and found it and handed it to Harry. Harry took it, uncorked it, and gulped it down. As he was handing the empty vial back to the headmaster, his eyes began to glaze as the potion kicked in. He looked straight at Severus and stated…

"You can't make that potion taste good in any timeline."

Lily snorted back a laugh and Albus stifled a chuckle. Severus merely raised an amused eyebrow, but gestured for Albus to continue.

"Please, state your full name to us."

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your birth date?"

Harry looked like he tried to resist answering the question but the answered tumbled from his lips.

"July 31, 1980."

Lily gasped and Harry jumped. When he looked over to her he saw her clutching her protruding belly. His eyes widened in turn as he noticed for the first time that the woman, his mother, was pregnant. Harry couldn't believe it.

"You're going to give birth in two months," Severus asked, shakily.

"Not that it's any of your business," Lily snapped back coldly. Snape looked sad for only a moment before his mask of indifference, in which he was famous for in the future, slid into place.

"Who is your father, Harry," Dumbledore continued as if nothing happened.

"James Potter."

"…and your mother…"

Harry looked pointedly at Lily before answering.

"Lily Evans-Potter."

She shook her head in awe again and rubbed her belly.

"Are you an enemy or an ally?"

"Ally," Harry answered without falter.

"Why were you sent back?"

"…To change the future."

"But why was I the one to send you back?"

Harry looked at Snape, Trying desperately to avoid answering the question, but it still tumbled from his mouth involuntarily,

"Because mom asked that you keep an eye on me, just in case she couldn't be there to do it herself."

"How did you lose the war?"

"I… It was me. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't kill him. I saw him kill so many, I saw so many die. I couldn't take the thought of one more body, innocent or not, dying. So when Ron was struck with the killing curse… I… I felt useless. I couldn't even save my best mate. How could I save the world? I am to blame I…"

"Harry, was it your sole duty to defeat the dark lord. Why couldn't someone else do it?"

"…Because of the prophecy."

The room had gone deathly quiet. Snape looked pale.

"How many people died?"

Harry gulped hard before he whispered,

"…Everyone, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagall…"

"Minerva," Albus interrupted and Harry nodded solemnly.

The only one who I survived was Pro- Sna-um," Harry trailed off unsure of what to call the younger version of his teacher.

"Severus? He survived?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, "He was alive when I saw him last."

Everyone looked astounded, even Snape himself.

"Did I die in the war," Albus asked curiously.

Harry had begun to tremble.

"N-No… You died the year before."

"…How?"

"It's complicated."

"Try us."

"Vold-uh-he made Horcruxes. You were hunting one and you picked it up, only it wasn't a Horcrux. It was something that Regulus Black left in place of a Horcrux in order to destroy the original."

"Sirius' brother," Lily questioned.

"So I died from touching the Horcrux?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then how did I die?"

Harry gulped.

He looked up at Snape unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Did I have something to do with it," Severus asked solemnly.

"Yes," Harry said bluntly.

"What?"

"I didn't know it at the time but Professor Dumbledore asked you too."

"I killed him," Severus asked in a sickened tone.

Harry nodded again.

"How do you know I killed him?

"I was there. I was hiding on the stares when you came up behind me. You put your hands to your lips and told me to be quiet. I did because Professor Dumbledore trusted you, so I would trust you too. You walked up the stairs, and sneered something to Draco that I didn't quite catch and then you were aiming your wand at him. I just sat there and watched. I couldn't do anything as the Killing curse kit him and he fell off of the astronomy tower. I felt helpless and I was suddenly angry. I chased you. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to see you suffer just the way the headmaster did I wanted to see you dead. I tried to hit you with a spell that I learned from a potion's book but you deflected it and sneered at my insolence for trying to hit you with your own spell. You cursed me and I fell. When I came too I was furious that I couldn't stop you. It wasn't until much later that I found out that you had no choice but to kill him."

"…How about me, Harry? Did I die in the war?"

Tears started to slide down Harry's cheeks and he shook his head no.

"You died when I turned one and so did Dad. I never knew either of you; I just know that you sacrificed your lives for mine."

Harry's body began to tremble violently.

"I wished you hadn't. I wish that you both could have lived. And now that I'm here I will do everything in my power to try and prevent you from dying… both of you."

Dumbledore seemed to finally take in the boys trembling shoulders and announced.

"That's enough. I think that will be all, Severus if you please."

Severus handed Harry a vile which he eyed skeptically.

"It's the counter for the Veritaserum," Snape stated exasperatedly

Harry gulped it back. It had an instant reaction as Harry's eyes immediately began to uncloud but his shaking and trembling would not cease. When he started to hyperventilate, Severus handed him another vile, which he recognized as a Calming Drought and gulped it back as well. His body began to relax but he was feeling tired now that his rush was gone.

"I'm sorry my boy. We may have pushed too hard."

Harry said nothing as he laid on the hospital bed, trying to will his brain not to think about any more horrors. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and met identical emerald eyes that were shimmering with tears. Harry couldn't look at the woman who would be his mother, so, he closed his eyes and fell into a hellish sleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

So I hope you all like it so far. This idea wouldn't stay out of my head so I had to put it to paper. I will continue with it if you wish it but if no one likes it than I'll just discontinue it. So, make sure to tell me what you think.

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am so sorry guys. I meant for this to be up earlier but I am seriously drowning in numbers and I haven't had the time, until now, to post this. (Who invented math anyway?) I hope you like this chapter, it took a while for me to figure out where I wanted to go from the first seeing as I haven't even had time to think on my last chapter but I'm proud of this one and I hope you all feel the same way…

**Going back to change the Future**

* * *

Harry sat up abruptly in the hospital bed. He was sweeting and breathing harshly. A weary hand ran through his hair and he gave a shaky sigh. Holding back a sob, Harry threw back the covers and hopped out of the hospital bed. He knew that he would not be able to sleep now, not with the nightmare he had just had plaguing him. Harry knew that many did not yet trust him in this time but he couldn't stay in the infirmary. He needed to go out and take a walk. He wasn't sure where he was headed, or if he would be welcomed anywhere at this late hour but he hoped that since school hadn't started there was no curfew. How he wished he had his invisibility cloak right about now, but that was back in his time in his trunk tucked away; or was in in the hands of James Potter, still waiting to be passed down to the _him_ that was not yet born. He sighed and pulled the infirmary door open. He was grateful that they didn't put a sticking charm on the door. He took one last look at the infirmary and shuddered; his nightmare coming back to him in full throttle. Shaking his head to clear it of the horrifying images, Harry stepped into the corridor and headed in the direction of the courtyard. Once outside he sat upon a bench and looked up at the sky.

'What is it I am supposed to do', he mused to himself.

His nightmare came to surface and tears threatened to spill from his now tightly closed eyelids. His head dropped unceremoniously into his hands and he sobbed for the first time since the loss of the war. He cried for his friends who dead, whose bodies he would never be able to get out of his head. He cried for every one whose futures were lost because he could not defeat the evil bastard known as Voldemort. He gave a violent start when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into startling emerald eyes and a sad smile. Lily Potter looked at the boy who would soon become her son with so much sadness. She couldn't believe that a boy so young had to go through so much. Harry got to his feet, furiously wiping tears from his eyes but was stopped by Lily. She drew his hands away from his face and pulled the boy into a tight hug. There both mother and son cried into the moonlight.

* * *

One month passed by slowly; and then two, and before he knew it His mother was giving birth. He was invited into the room after the birth and there he was now; staring down in awe at the little boy in his mother's arms. He smiled, congratulated her; and gave her a hug. James Potter looked at the boy currently embracing his wife and frowned. Who was this kid? He didn't like the idea that this kid was hugging all over his Lily. He made a mental note to ask who because he didn't want to spoil the birth of his son with a fit of jealousy. When Harry finally let go of Lily, James thought it the perfect time to show this kid whom Lily belonged to. So with gusto, James leaned in and captured Lily's lips with his own. Taken off guard for a moment, Lily responded back with as much passion that James was dishing. From the corner of his eye; James saw Harry smile at them and he gave a start, confused. Lily pulled away from him, looking at him questioningly but James just gave her a happy smile. Lily returned the smile and Harry blushed at the way they gazed at each other. He started to feel like he was interrupting a quiet moment between lovers so he excused himself and wondered to the room the headmaster had given him two weeks after his arrival. Little did he know, a certain Potter was following him and moments after Harry shut the door to his room, someone knocked on it. Harry turned to the door puzzled. The only people who knew he stayed in the castle were the headmaster, Severus Snape and Lily. As the headmaster was busy with his own agenda, Snape would never willingly visit him, and Lily was in the hospital, who could it be knocking at his door. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door to come face to face with James Potter. Harry's eyes widened and he stared at his father. They never really had a chance to talk and Harry wanted to tell his who he was. The headmaster had said that it was his choice but he advised that it wasn't a good idea, but whatever Harry chose the headmaster wouldn't stop him. Pleased that James had come to him willingly, without being asked Harry stepped back and let him in.

Cautiously, James entered Harry's room. He looked around at the barren room and noted that this kid didn't have anything personal in his room. It was just a bed and a night table. James wondered if there was even any clothes in the dressers he saw but thought better of looking. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

James gave the boy a once over and recoiled at how much Harry had looked like himself. He had messy black hair and he wore glasses. He had mostly all of James' features except his eyes. They were emerald; like Lily. James gave a shake of his head, to clear his thoughts.

"I wanted to know who you were. I've never seen you before."

Harry looked into James' eyes and saw the curiosity in them. He was reluctant however to tell his name, though he did want James to know who he was, he didn't want him to freak.

"I don't think I should tell you, you probably won't believe me any way."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

After some time had passed and Harry still didn't say a word James grew impatient and huffed out.

"Are you having an affair with my wife?"

Harry looked at James and realized what this was. James was jealous. Wait, did he say affair? Harry turned an interesting shade of green and shook his head furiously.

"No Lily is… Lily and I are just friends."

Suspicious hazel eyes narrowed and Harry swallowed deeply at the scrutiny. He didn't know whether or not to believe this kid or question him further. He decided to believe him and nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad you have made a friend of Lily, but I don't want you hugging all over her. It annoys me."

Harry nodded; disappointed in himself for not having the courage to tell his father who he was. Where was his Gryffindor bravery now?

James gave another curt nod and excused himself.

When James was gone, Harry sunk to the couch and buried his head in his hands. He gave the conclusion that maybe it was best for as little people to know about him as possible.

* * *

A few days later, Harry sat in the greenhouse fettling with the plants. He started when the greenhouse caretaker, Pomona Sprout, laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she gave him a cautious smile.

"The headmaster has asked me tell you to go to his office. He would like to have words with you."

"Thank you, Professor."

Sprout lifted an eyebrow but nodded at Harry kindly.

Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office and stopped in front of the gargoyle. He forgot to ask Professor Sprout what the password was. He was just going to begin the guessing game when a voice sneered…

"Waiting for them to jump aside with just that scowl will get you nowhere. Perhaps you should try telling it the Password."

Harry flushed. Of all the people, Snape had to be the one to catch him staring at the gargoyle. He turned and stated sheepishly…

"I don't know the password, sir."

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"…Obviously."

He strutted past Harry to the gargoyle and said…

"Fizzing Whizbees," Snape stated and sent a wave of pure magic at the gargoyle.

The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry stepped on the first stair muttering a 'Thank you.'

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched the stair carry Harry up to the headmaster's office. He scoffed for not having thought to ride the stairs like that and clambered onto the third step from Harry. Harry looked at him questioningly but said nothing. When that stair finally came to a stop at the top, Harry and Snape took the last few respective steps to the, and headed to the headmaster's office. Harry knocked and received an 'Enter', while Severus scowled.

"…Ah, Mr. Potter; Severus, welcome; Sherbet Lemon?"

"No", Severus stated hotly.

"No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore lowered the raised carton of Sherbet Lemons and offered instead…

"…Tea?"

Both Severus and Harry nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and mentioned with his other hand for them to take a seat. Both took a seat and stared at Dumbledore impatiently.

"Now the reason I have asked you both here is because I need to discuss what is to be done with Mr. Potter here."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"… And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Severus, since you are our new Potions Professor I figured you want to be included in the decision of whether or not Mr. Potter becomes you're apprentice."

"Why would you assign him to Potions; why not Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I have not been headmaster long enough to take on an assistant, Severus. Surely you know this?"

"Likewise, I have not been a professor long enough to take on an apprentice."

"Ah, but the rules are different for professor's. You can start with apprenticeship whenever you wish."

Snape scoffed but Harry spoke up.

"Um… Sir, I don't think working with Professor Snape would be a good idea."

Both Snape and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"And why not, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore inquired.

"Well for one, I'm sure Professor Snape would want to get used to being a teacher before he teaches someone to take over his job. Second, I'm pants at potions and I get enough grief with him in my time for not making a potion correctly. I really don't think that he'd want me to take over, if I am even here that long. Third, the Potions teacher in my time hated my guts, because I was a Potter, what makes you think that he does not; they are one and the same, after all."

Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly before shooting down every one of Harry's arguments.

"The extra practice with have Severus used to teaching quicker; as I understand, he is a good Potions teacher having tutored numerous students in the past; and while you work together, I'm sure that he will get to know you as an individual, and not a Potter."

Both Severus and Harry looked uncomfortable. Harry sighed. He didn't want to work with the potions master. He would feel awkward. Harry knew too much about the man; more than he should. An idea struck him and he stated…

"Will this apprenticeship pay?"

"Apprenticeship doesn't pay," Snape snarled, "If anything you should pay for it."

"Well that is another reason why I cannot be an apprentice. I have no money in this time. I need a paying job so that I can…"

"Nonsense, I shall pay you quite a sum for your apprenticeship if that is what is required to get you to take the position."

Harry gulped and nodded reluctantly. He looked over to Snape, who was scowling lightly at the idea of having a _Potter_ take his job if it ever became necessary.

"Is this alright with you, Professor?"

Snape sighed at the sincerity of Harry's words and nodded reluctantly.

"Great," Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands.

"I will move all of your things to Severus's quarters…"

Harry stiffened and then stated…

"…But, why?"

"An apprenticeship requires you to share a room with your instructor. It helps for better methods of teaching," Snape snapped, "Surely even a dunderhead like you knew this?"

"Now, Now, Severus…"

Snape scoffed but said nothing.

"If that is all, I shall like to return to my potions, there is a lot to brew before the start of classes."

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore stated and Snape turned to Harry.

"When you are ready to retire, come and find me. I expect you know where my personal stores are?"

Harry nodded.

"Move the brightest potion and you will have access to my lab. I shall be there and will escort you to your new… room."

When he got conformation from Harry that he understood, Snape swept from the room, robes bellowing behind him. Harry looked to the headmaster, anxiety apparent in his eyes.

"Do not worry, my boy. Severus is not that bad…"

Harry gave a nod of resignation but he highly doubted the headmaster's words. Snape was going to chop him up and use him for potions ingredients. With a resigned sigh, Harry excused himself and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

When Harry was ready for bed, he walked slowly down to Snapes personal stores. He knocked, but berated himself for old habits and yanked the dark wooden door open. He spotted the brightest bluish potion and removed it from the shelf. The shelf with the potions rattled and the whole wall leapt aside and revealed a secret passage. Harry stared at it in awe. He never even knew that this room was here. He gulped and realized all the times that he and his friends could have been caught sneaking ingredients from the store. Stifling the saddened feeling from his body at the thought of his friends, Harry walked into the secret passage. There he saw Snape, hovering over a potion. Upon closer inspection, he -could tell that Severus was mixing a potion. From the strain in his arms, and the tension of his shoulders, Harry could tell that whatever he was mixing was thick.

"If you are going to stand there like a deer caught in the headlight, I suggest you wait in the store room."

Harry gapped for a moment before asking…

"Do you need help, sir?"

Snape stopped turning and looked to Harry with an expression Harry couldn't judge upon his face. Before stating…

"Grab the lacewing flies, from the top shelf; crush five into a fine powder and add it slowly."

Harry did as he was told and slowly added the powder fine flies into the substance. Immediately the potion softened and Snape, who never stopped stirring, had an easier time mixing the potion around.

"That's better, this bloody potion is difficult to brew alone, thank you for your assistance."

Harry looked startled; Snape had _never_ thanked him in his time, so to have him do it now was shocking.

"Don't stare at me with your mouth agape, it makes you look like a fish," Snape snapped.

Harry's mouth closed with a snap and he shot Snape a death glare.

If you will refrain from making yourself look ridiculous, I will show you to my quarters.

Harry was going to retort with 'our quarters' but thought better of it. Instead he followed Snape down to the dungeons and inside their quarters when Snape murmured his password for the Portrait. Harry's mouth gaped open. He had expected the head of Slytherin to have Slytherin colors in his personal quarters but they were a very beautiful deep blue. They were dungeons, yes, but Harry thought they looked good for the dreary potions master. Severus turned to address Harry but froze for a moment. He didn't know what was going through the boys' head but he could see the gears in it turning at a thousand miles per minute. Snape didn't know whether or not to look amused or rattle and he settle for amusement.

"Might I inquire as to what is going through your head?"

Harry gave a start, whether or not it was from having forgotten that the potions Professor was still in the room or not, Snape wouldn't know.

Taking amusement in this as well, especially since Harry turned a pretty shade of cherry, Snape decided that he would break the awkward silence that had settle upon Harry's stiffening.

"As you know, this is the Sitting room, when in this room you will clean up after yourself. You are NOT to eat in this, no snacking either, that is why we have a kitchen. Come then."

Harry followed Severus to every room in the house; hearing the occasional rules as the entered each room.

"You WILL clean up after yourself; that includes cleaning the dishes that you have used, INSTEAD of calling upon a house elf," from the kitchen.

'This is the entrance to my Personal Potions lab; you are not to ever disturb me when I am down here unless someone is breaking in or you are dying, is that understood?"

And Harry personal favorite, "These are my personal quarters. If I ever catch you even an inch near it; I will make use or your parts for potions, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry had drawled out.

When they came upon a woodened door, Snape stopped at the entrance and opened the door, He let Harry enter but remained in the door way.

"This is your room. You may do in here what you see fit, all I ask is that you keep it clean. I have not had a house elf in these quarters since I have acquired them a few months ago and I do not fancy them in my home; however; your room, and only your room, is an exception. Now, I shall leave you to your own devices. Do not wait for me before attending breakfast, lunch, or dinner in the Great Hall. You shall miss half your meals that way."

Snape moved to leave the room but was stopped when Harry squealed, "Sir?"

Snape turned back to him with an arched eyebrow.

"What will I be introduced as in the Great Hall? They will not take it kindly that I am Harry Potter when the 'me' in this time was born only three days ago."

Snape sighed.

"We shall call you Scott Young. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nulled it over. Scott Young, he rather liked it.

"Yes that's fine."

"Good."

With that Snape stalked from the room. Once Snape was gone Harry looked around his new room. He couldn't believe he had his own room. And it was huge… Though he was sad that he had no friends to invite over and share it with. Those thought's immediately brought back the memories of his friend's dead bodies as they fell to the ground lifelessly.

"This is going to be a long year," Harry told himself sadly.

* * *

Harry and Severus entered the Great Hall a few weeks later. It was the start of term here and Harry began his apprenticeship. When he sat at the head table on the left of Severus, a murmur swept through the crowd. The headmaster, seeing that his students wouldn't calm down, stood and addressed the kids. When the headmaster stood up, the students quieted.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce our new potions professor, Professor Snape, and his assistant, Scott Young. Professor Snape is the new head of Slytherin. Slytherin house will go to Professor Snape for any problems or inconveniences."

The hall exploded into applause with Slytherin cheering the loudest; happiest because they gained a new head of house.

* * *

Snape stood in his potions classroom giving his first day speech, which Harry, who had been sitting at the extra desk next to Snape's desk, found himself smiling at. The young first years were attentive and they listened to Snape talk. The Slytherin's were the most attentive it seemed, and Harry couldn't help but give a sad fond smile at his first year. Harry noticed too that Snapes voice was calm and was not as ominous as his elder version, and he would say that his voice was almost sexy. Harry shook himself, wondering where those thought came from. He snapped his attention back to what Snape was saying.

"…Any questions?"

A brave little first year in the back raised her hand.

"What will Professor Young be teaching," she asked batting her eye lashes at Harry.

"Professor Young will be assisting me in many things, Ms. Green, and you will mind your attitude in my class," Snape cut in before Harry could answer.

Harry hid a snigger behind his hand and then straightened with a snap when Snape glared at him. He was vaguely aware of the many girls aweing in disappointment. Snape scowled in irritation and snapped…

"Turn to page three hundred three."

Harry sniggered again, earning him a glare and many giggles, _again_.

* * *

Harry and Snape made their way back to their rooms. Four cauldrons blew up today and both were exhausted trying to protect the students and contain the problems. Both flopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"No wonder you always have that scowl on your face. Those kids are…"

"Utter and complete dunderheads," Snape supplied with a nearly nonexistent smirk.

Harry nodded.

"Was I this incompetent when you taught us first year?"

Harry looked at Snape expectantly, but when he saw the expression on Snapes face he slapped a palm to his face.

"S-Sorry, I forgot that this is not… where I belong," Harry trailed off sadly.

He huffed and got to his feet.

"I'm going to bed now, Professor."

"Potter, I would like to talk to you before you retire."

"…About what Professor?"

"First off, I would like for you to call me Severus in our rooms, or when we are around the other teachers, you are not permitted to call me Severus in the classroom."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, and sat back down on the couch.

"I would like to know what happened in your time Harry."

Harry stiffened. He knew this would come eventually. He had been here for weeks and no one had asked him about what happened in his time. He didn't want to go into details but he knew that he had to tell them eventually. He sighed and threw himself back into the couch.

"We had it planned for months. We were going to kill him, once and for all. We were all in position; we were waiting for your signal. When we saw your signal we stormed the manor."

Harry trailed off and closed his eyes his body shaking.

"What happened?"

"We had a rat. Someone squealed. We tried to abort the mission. We tried to get everyone out."

Harry chocked on a sob.

"Everyone was slowly killed. Without Professor Dumbledore we didn't have a chance. We were all so sure that our plan would work but it didn't."

Harry's fist tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut, he would not cry.

"Why would… I send you back?"

"I don't know. I remember you saying that I needed to change things, but a lot of it is fuzzy. We failed; the whole world was in disarray. I failed I tried so hard but I failed. I let everyone die. My friends, I watched them die, that green light will haunt me forever. Those words will burn my soul."

_Avada Kadavra _

Harry jumped when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. His whole body had gone rigid, and images of his friends dying face flashes through his head. He slid off the couch away from Severus' comforting touch.

"I'm sorry sir-Severus. I-I can't talk about this anymore."

Before Severus could stop him, Harry fled.

* * *

The next few days were tense between Harry and Severus. They only spoke to each other when they were helping students or brewing. Severus felt a bit bad, but he would never admit it. He watched as Harry talked with Amy Green. The young first year adored Harry, so Severus let Harry do his best to teach the young girl. When Harry didn't know how to do something, he would always ask Severus. So Severus let him do what he knew. When they went back to the dungeons that night Harry knew that there was something wrong. He had this feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere but he couldn't figure out where. As soon as the password was uttered Harry went straight to his room. Severus sighed and walked into the living room. The tension had come back since the weeks Harry had been in the dungeons and Severus felt bad for being the cause of it. He wanted to go to Harry's room and apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. When he finally set his dignity aside and walked to Harry's room, Harry's door burst open and he flew from the room. He nearly crashed into Severus but caught his balance and deterred his self away from him.

"What in the bloody…"

"It's going to happen tonight. He's going to do it tonight. I have to get to them, I have to help them."

"Harry, what…"

"I couldn't save them before, I will save them now!"

"Harry…"

"Don't worry, I will do this myself! Will you tell the Headmaster that it has begun? I'm sure he knows what I mean, he usually knows everything else."

Before Severus could question or protest Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry raced to Godric's Hollow, he just had this impulse that something would happen today and he needed to be there. He had a feeling that this was one of the things that Severus in Harry's time wanted of him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it was important. When he reached the front door of the vaguely familiar house he paused and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact everything seemed fine. He knocked on the door to Godric's Hollow and got the shock of his life when James Potter opened the door. Harry stood frozen in place. James wore a kind smile though it was slowly fading when Harry just stood there gawking at him.

"Can I help you?"

Harry stared for another half of a second before he reached out unconsciously to touch James. James backed up away from Harry's touch and was about to shut the door when harry snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I-you just remind me of someone I knew."

James looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Um, is ma- Lily home?"

James gave Harry another suspicious look before he yelled into the house for Lily.

Lily came to the door seconds later and a surprised smile filtered on her face.

"Harry…"

"Actually its Scott; Scott Young…"

Lily looked confused for a moment, but she quickly caught on.

"Oh, of course, Scott, how could I forget? I must be spending too much time with my son."

Harry gave her a sad smile.

"What can I do you for Scott," Lily asked with a good natured smile.

"I- I just thought that I'd come for a visit. Is that alright? This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, no, not at all; come in. This is my husband James."

Harry stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

James looked at Harry wearily but took his hand anyway.

"Good to meet you."

Harry gave James a sad smile and looked to Lily. Lily could sense Harry's unease so she took Harry by the hand and led him into the living room.

"So what brings you down to the Hollow?"

"Well," Harry looked around and noticed that nothing looked out of place and the family seemed to be fine. There was no signs of anything about to happen around the home so Harry thought that maybe he should just leave so that he could leave the family in peace, and so that he could get away from the death glare James was giving him.

"I-I just wanted to see if you all were alright. And now that I have eased my conscious I will leave."

James looked relieved, but Lily looked as if she was about to protest. She never got her words out, however when the front door suddenly burst open an in came two people came in wearing all black and skull masks. Harry pulled his wand from his cloak and aimed it at one of the death eaters and James pulled out his wand. They began to duel with the death eaters. James gave Harry a weary look from the side but he was focused on his task. Lily had run to the back room and was currently holding baby Harry close to her chest. She was trying to calm the screaming child but it was no use. Baby Harry could sense the fear radiating from his mother and he wouldn't quiet down. James gave a cry as a spell struck him in the chest. Lily had run out of the safety of the baby's room at the sound of her husband's voice. Harry's scar started to throb in pain before blinding pain exploded in his head. He stumbled a bit but his wand stayed pointed at the death eaters. All seemed to slow down when another person trailed through the door. The person stopped to look at Harry confusedly but he raised his wand. Harry was in too much pain to notice that someone else had entered the house and between dueling two death eaters and managing his pain. When the person raised his wand James, came out of nowhere, and tried to knock the guy's knees out. The person Seen James coming and kicked him square in the face. Harry happened to look over just as the person raised his wand.

"Avada," the man began but Harry interrupted with a scream of "NO," and cast an expelliarmus. The person blocked the expelliarmus, causing his hood to fall back and reveal a snake like face and beady black eyes, and aimed his wand at Harry but Lily's shriek brought the snake like man's attention to her and he raised his wand.

"Avada…," Harry broke off the duel he had with the other two death eaters and ran for Lily. The green light had already gathered at the tip of the snake faced man's wand and Harry was determined to save Lily. He pushed himself hard; he had to get to his mother.

"…Kadavra", and the green light shot from the tip of the man's wand just as Harry dove in front of his mother and his baby self. The green light engulfed all three and some of the green light rebounded and bounced off of a few items in the house, before a fragment of it landed on Baby Harry's forehead. The Baby and Harry screeched, though Harry's was a bit weak. Another fragment of green shot to the figure who cast the curse and his body crumpled into a heap of dust before blowing away in an unseen wind. The two death eaters fled when there leader vanished, and 'future' Harry crumbled to the floor. Lily shouted his name, forgetting that it needed to be coded. She was still clutching baby Harry close to her chest. Poor Lily was torn between checking on her husband and tending to her child, the same child; in which she held, who happened to be unconscious at her feet. She saw saved, by more people coming through her battered door and was happy to see Dumbledore, Severus, and Sirius enter the house with their wands raised. Lily burst into tears when she spotted Severus, but she was in a horrific state of shock. Severus walked to her and kneeled down to check 'future' Harry's pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a faint pulse. Harry was alive, but just barely. Severus touched Lily's shoulder and while still clutching her screaming son in her arms, her world faded to black. Severus caught her and kept both her and the child from hitting their heads. Sirius was checking to see if James was alright and when it appeared that James was fine, Sirius conjured a stretcher and gently levitated James onto it. Severus did the same for Lily and Harry. He gently took baby Harry from Lily's arms and cradled the baby close to his chest. Sirius glared at him but under the current circumstances held his tongue. After everyone was secured another person came to the house. He was tentative looking in the house. He looked as if he would run at any moment but Sirius stopped him.

"Peter, come in give us a hand. And please take Harry from Snivellus."

Severus stepped forward with the now quiet child and looked as if he were going to start a fight but when Dumbledore's booming voice filled the space he held his tongue.

"…Now, now boys; this is not the place to be fighting. Severus kindly hand young Mr. Potter over to Peter so that we may move these three to the infirmary."

"Who will help them, Albus? Poppy is on holiday for another week, and the person who runs the infirmary while she is away is Lily, and I don't think that she is in any condition to care for them and herself," Sirius stated.

"We will just have to ask Poppy to come back from her holiday," Dumbledore stated sadly.

Peter stepped to Severus and Severus glared at him but reluctantly handed over the baby boy. As soon as Baby Harry was passed to Peter, the baby wailed. Peter looked fearful that he had done something wrong. Sirius came over and took baby Harry from Peter but the baby continued to wail. Sirius tried everything; including handing him to Dumbledore, but that didn't help either. Dumbledore smirked a bit when he received the baby, called Severus over and placed the baby in his arms. Almost immediately the baby quieted and Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sirius and Peter scowled at him but made no move to take the baby, so when Dumbledore noticed that there weren't going to be any outraged protests, he sent a patronus to the ministry and mentioned for Peter and Sirius to Help with 'Future' Harry, James, and Lily. When each had a respective stretcher, they apperated back to Hogwarts, Severus following with baby Harry clutched tightly to his chest.

**To be continued**

* * *

I know, I know, you all are very upset with me for taking so long to post and I apologize. I hope the next chapter will be up sooner but I hope you enjoy this one. It might be a bit boring but at least it's gone for now. Hope to see you next chapter. Please remember to REVIEW, I'll update sooner for sure if I know many people are enjoying it.

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry this is so late, I have a lot going on and it doesn't involve school work anymore…

**Going Back to Change the Future**

* * *

Emerald eyes popped open with a snap. He looked wearily around the room he was in and gave an inaudible sigh when he realized he was in the hospital wing. He knew that something bad had happened but he couldn't quite remember what. When the sound of a baby crying reached his ears, Harry shot upright, remembering what had happened. He didn't take into account that he may have been hurt before blinding pain tore through his abdomen and he cried out in pain. He sunk back against the pillows and listened to, through the haze of pain, footsteps rushing to him. One set of hands stretched him out flat against the bed, for he had curled into a ball, in an attempt to block the pain, and two other sets of hands held his arms and legs down. He would have struggled if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Open up dear, and drink this."

Harry barely recognized the voice of Poppy Pomfrey through his pain filled haze. He obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the potion that slid down his throat. Just as quick as it was there the pain was gone and his tense body relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. His eyes were closed but he felt a hand brush hair from his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see concerned onyx eyes staring down at him. Severus was the last person in the world Harry thought would be at his side looking so concerned. He blinked at Severus owlishly.

"Is Mum…? Is Lily alright? What about the baby… and Da-James? Where did Voldemort go? How did we get back in Hogwarts? What happened after...?", Harry 's rasping was cut off by soft fingers stroking through his hair. He turned to the opposite side of himself to see Lily's smiling face starting down at him. Her eyes were a bit glassy, and dried tear tracks clung to her cheeks but she looked good. There were no injuries on her as far as Harry could tell, and she was smiling at him, with an emotion Harry didn't recognize in her eyes. A shaky sigh left his mouth and he allowed himself to relax against the pillows.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine Harry. The baby is fine and so is James."

Harry nodded his head the he heard and understood, before he rasped out.

"How did we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Well after you used your body as a human shield, Albus, the mutt and I found you unconscious at Lil- Mrs. Potters feet," Severus amended at Lily's harsh glare, "Mrs. Potter had gone into shock and the _Dark Lord_ was nothing but a piled of clothes. I believe congratulations are in order you have defeated…"

Severus stopped when Harry started to shake his head.

"He will come back when I start fourth year. He will have help from one of his _cowardly_ death eaters," Harry spat, "and I swear if I find him in this time, I'll _kill him."_

Lily, Albus, Severus, and Madam Pomfrey all looked a bit worried at his statement. In the months that Severus has roomed with the boy he had come to realize that Harry was a quiet and withdrawn individual. Severus was one hundred percent certain that Harry would not be able to threaten a fly, let alone kill it.

"Who is it that you have such animosity toward, my boy," Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry's anger ebbed a bit as he pondered on whether or not to tell them. Before he could answer though, Harry decision was made for him when a rat-faced man walked shyly into the room. Upon seeing him, Harry forgot all about his injures, not feeling any pain at the moment due to the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him, and leaped from the bed. Wand at the ready, and a scowl that would have put Severus' to shame, Harry spat…

"_You_…"

Peter crouched in on himself and gave a shy hiss as he wondered what was going on.

"Harry," Lily screeched at him, "You lower you wand this instant. He is a friend. He's on our side."

"He is a death eater, the Dark Lords cowardly spy," Harry spat.

"No he isn't Harry, he is…"

"Show them or I'll hex you into oblivion."

Peter gave a soft whimper before he locked eyes with the young wizard who held him at wand point.

"Please…"

"Shut up! Show them your mark _Pettigrew_," Harry spat the others name vehemently.

Albus, Severus, and Lily's eyes shot up in surprise when Harry proclaimed the name of the man they thought were innocent. Peter whimpered again and tried to make a break for the door. Harry saw him beginning to shift into his animagus form and stunned the man with a furious shout of…

"Stupify!"

Peter's body hit the floor with a soft thud and Harry began to walk over to him when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Harry turned cold furious eyes onto the headmaster.

"…Now, now, my boy, there is no further need to frighten poor Mr. Pettigrew any longer."

Harry's eyes widened in outrage…

"Poor," he asked with venom leaking from his words. He wretched himself free of Albus and stalked over to Peter. He crouched down to the man's level, giving the shaking coward a scrutinizing look before he wandlessly cast a spell that only allowed Harry to move Pettigrew's left arm to yank his sleeve back to reveal Pettigrew's dark mark. Collective gasps sounded around the room, even in the corner where Harry hadn't realized that James Potter was currently resting, Sirius off to James' side.

Harry's scowl deepened and Severus was impressed with the boy when that the scowl alone had made the grown mad currently bound to the floor wet himself. A couple of people, including Harry himself, made a sound that sounded purely disgusted with the man. Harry got to his feet and delivered a swift kick to the man. Albus, who saw that things were getting steadily out of hand seen it fit to test a theory and beckoned Severus over to grab the enraged boy. Severus replied with a simple lift of his eyebrows before moving forward. Harry tensed when Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection and relaxed when Severus only pulled him away from Petter's stupefied body. Visibly, Harry began to relax and he sagged wearily against Severus. When Severus set him down a ways away from Pettigrew, Harry unconsciously brought his hand up to rub at his now aching abdomen. Severus had grabbed him like that because he expected to have Harry fight against him. To say he was shocked when he felt the younger male sag into him was an understatement. He looked to Albus as if to say, 'You will explain later', before he stared at the spot on the floor where Pettigrew still laid. No one had seen Harry wince when his fingers brushed against his midsection; no one but Poppy of course, who had been watching her patient both curiously and wearily throughout his altercation. She finally moved to Harry's side when he swayed a bit and ushered him back to his hospital bed. Harry only now thought that it was ironic that he was to be in the hospital bed, again. It seemed that no matter where he went, he'd always need medical help. He chuckled when he realized that he was even in the same hospital bed Pomfrey from the future assigned as his.

Harry looked at everyone wearily. He didn't know where that outburst had come from. Maybe it had been Voldemort. Maybe he felt that he needed to blame someone for it. Feeling suddenly drained. Harry fell back into the soft pillows and kept a wary eye on the rat-faced man being hauled to his feet. Peter was shaking in fear and staring at the tired teen on the bed, all the while wondering how that particular teen could have possibly known that he was a death eater. No one knew, not his family, not his friends, so how did this kid? He gave one last look to Harry before he was dragged away from the hospital wing. Harry closed his eyes. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that the future had changed somehow. Whether it was his presence or by pure coincidence Harry couldn't say. He was just drifting off to dreamland when a hand startled him awake. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the eyes of his; soon to be, godfather. Grey stared at Emerald before Harry had to look away, a flash of Sirius' face, twisted in surprise and disbelief as he feel through The Veil in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. He held back an agonized sob, though unshed tears still welded in his eyes. Sirius noticed them, but misinterpreted them to something else. He patted Harry's head in sympathy, thinking that Harry was upset by the incident with Pettigrew. Harry stiffened upon the contact, but relaxed and let Sirius run soft fingers through his hair.

"Um… Mr. Young? I-I wanted to say thank you for saving my godson and his mother. I am in your debt…"

"As am I," a quiet voice came from the bed to Harry's left and Harry turned slowly to see James Potter lying in the bed. Harry studied the man he knew he would never get a chance to know properly. Hazel and emerald finally locked together and Harry looked away.

"You don't awe me anything," Harry said, breaking eye contact with James and reclosing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look in the grey of Sirius' eyes, the one's that turned black as he fell lifeless into The Veil.

Harry eyes snapped open at that unwanted image and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Sirius was already at James Potter's side. Harry looked around to see that his mother was to his right in a chair holding a whimpering baby Harry. She had a slight frown on her face as she cooed and shushed the baby boy to no avail. Harry smiled slightly as he study Lily over. She was indeed alright, and that relieved him to no end. His eyes studied the room and he found a group of his would be professors chatting in a secluded corner. He sighed again when he realized that he could no longer stay there. He had a job to do and the battle with the Dark Lord made him realize what it is he must do. Slowly, shakily, Harry threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. He needed to leave without drawing too much attention to him, unfortunately he didn't take into account the figured dressed in all black whom was standing by the bed. Obviously Snape had cast a 'Notice Me Not' charm on himself and Harry was unfortunate enough to walk by him, alerting Snape to Harry impending absence. Snape lowered the charm and stepped directly in from of Harry who was walking like a wounded turtle. Startled, Harry halted short of colliding with the Professor. He glared daggers at the man before shaking his head as if to say, 'Please, don't ask', before brushing past him. Severus, however, either didn't get the hint or chose to ignore it as he asked in the most casual voice he could muster.

"…And where might you being going, Mr. Young?"

Harry sighed and turned irritated orbs onto the man.

"There is something I have to do that I can't do here. I finally figured out what it is I have to do."

"…and what, pray tell, might that be?"

Harry shrugged as if he didn't know, causing Severus to frown at him.

"If you do not know, Mr. Young, than might I ask what it is you are doing out of bed?"

Harry scowled then decided if he wanted to get anywhere we would have to tell Severus what it was he needed to do.

"Those Horcruxes, they need to be destroyed. I will not have anyone else die on my behalf. I shall save _everyone_."

Snape scowled…

"You can't save everyone, Potter."

Harry smiled at that. He remembered the same person in his time telling him the same exact thing.

"No I can't, but I _can_ die trying."

Severus snorted…

"…Must be a Gryffindor."

"…Tried and true," Harry replied without missing a beat.

He didn't notice the person coming to him from his right, a wailing infant in her arms.

"At least stay until you heal, Harry."

Harry sighed, he knew there was no way that he'd be leaving tonight, not when both Snape and Lily decided that they would work together on something that they obviously would never agree upon anything together. A slender arm wrapped itself around Harry's shoulder and he looked up into onyx orbs. Harry sighed again when he was ushered back to his bed. He felt weird being led back to bed by the man that would normally scowl at him for being reckless and make him feel lower than dirt by a scathing remark. He shook his head again when he realized that Voldemort's early presence wasn't the only thing changed. Soft hands replaced calloused and pushed him back against the pillows. Irritated, but willing, Harry complied and found that he was more tired than he realized. He soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It took Harry longer than he would have licked to recover, though he was glad to be out of the hospital wing. Currently, he was in his room packing. He had planned a way to escape without anyone noticing that he was leaving. All he had to do was to wait for Severus to go to class. He didn't know how easy that would be though. He was just grabbing a shirt and tossing it into his suitcase when the main door slammed against the wall and a frantic cry for Severus interrupted him. Severus emerged from his lab, covered in a pink goop and scowling. The person halted in their tracks and stared at him, clearly fighting panic with amusement,

"What, Minerva, has got your knickers in a twist?"

Said woman frowned at him, clearly deciding that amusement was not enough to _want_ to be in this horrid man's presence.

"My knickers are just fine. Albus wished me to inform you that Pettigrew escaped."

No one noticed the figure relaxed by the wall stiffen, or the temperature grow cold. They started to notice something was off when the windows startled to rattle and the books on the bookshelf start to drop loudly to the floor. Minerva looked over to the young man that was pushing himself off the wall in shock. Never had she seen so much power displayed by one so young.

"_He got away,"_ Harry asked in a dangerous voice.

Minerva sputtered and Severus smirked in nervous amusement.

"I should have _killed _him, the moment I laid eyes on him."

Severus snorted, all nervousness subsiding as if Potter had made a great joke to ease their minds.

"Oh, please, you couldn't hurt a fly if you chose too." He commented snidely.

"What makes you say that, Professor? You don't know me; you have no idea what I am capable of."

"You have lived here for the last three months, Potter. I think I'd qualify that as knowing you enough to observe that."

Harry ignored Snape's logic and turned to Minerva.

"Where did you lose him?"

She seemed to sputter for a moment before she gave an indignant huff.

"I have not lost anyone! Albus was the one who…"

Harry stared at her like she had grown an extra head. The rest of her words cut off by his thoughts. Could the head master really lose a bloody coward like Pettigrew? Could he have been willing to set a man who was a known death eater free? Wait, Snape was a known death eater wasn't he? And he had been living in this castle for… How long? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Severus burst…

"You think Albus is foolish enough to let a _death eater _escape?"

The look Minerva gave him was one that spoke volumes. It was the look of: 'you're a _known_ death eater aren't you.' Severus sighed and looked to Harry. The boy, no man, was shaking. His face was contorted in anger and rage slowly took over his body. The windows and shelves were still rattling dangerously.

"Young," but Minerva was cut off by Harry's cold hard voice.

"I should have _killed_ him, I should have made sure I to wipe that stupid ratted grin off his pompous face."

Severus and Minerva bristled at the cold hiss of words tumbling from Harry's lips. Intense green eyes snapped to Minerva's and Harry asked in a near growl.

"Where was he lost?"

"Near the entrance hall, He turned into a rat and scurried into a whole."

One window popped and the shards rained down to the ground. Severus grumbled something before walking over to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry relaxed and the rattling ceased. He stared in horror at what he had done. He knew then that the sooner he left the better. He wretched away from Severus' touch unconsciously and stalked back to his room. He packed his suitcase, which only had the items he had acquired in Hogsmeade throughout his stay, and exited his room. Severus' eyebrow shot up when he saw the suitcase.

"Where, pray tell, do you seem to be running off too?"

"I told you before that there was something I needed to do. It can no longer wait. I'm not sure if time altered itself due to my presence or if this is a freaky coincidence but I have to get to those Horcruxes before Voldemort rises again. I'm not sure when he is going to come back now, so I need to be prepared."

Harry gave Severus a sad look.

"Please, tell the headmaster that I shall keep in touch."

Severus stepped into Potter's way when Harry tried to get past. Harry lifted a surprised eyebrow that reminded Severus of his trademark.

"What are you doing?"

"I will be accompanying you on this little journey."

"Why, you hate me?"

"I do not hate you."

Harry sighed yet again when he mixed Severus' future self with his present one, or past one rather.

"But why go with me, you have a job here?"

"You think I want to sit in this castle and play lackey to Albus Dumbledore while teaching a bunch of dunderheads how to perfect a potion?"

"No, I guess not."

Severus turned to Minerva who had quitted and asked.

"Will you tell Albus that I have accompanied you Mr. P… Young, on his little adventure and we will keep in touch if necessary?"

Minerva nodded and both males left Severus' rooms.

* * *

Albus ran a weary hand down his face when Minerva came to him about twenty minutes later. He sighed and looked at Minerva, trying to judge if she had been seeing things or if her words were genuine.

"Are you sure, Minerva? Severus never would willing go and be a part of anything. He usually keeps to himself, what do you suppose made him want to go with young Mr. P… Young?"

"I am sure Albus. I watched them walk to the end of the anti-apperation ward and apperate. They told me also to tell you that they will keep in contact if necessary."

"Do you know what they said they were going to do? Where they were going?"

McGonagall nodded.

"They said something about, Horcruxes but I don't know what they are or what they meant by it."

Albus' eyes widened and he stared at Minerva

"You're absolutely sure?"

Minerva nodded again and Albus sank into his chair.

"Do you know how many they said?"

"No, Albus what is going on?"

Albus gave a heavy sigh, and ran his hand through his grey main.

"Oh Minerva, things are far worse than I feared."

Minerva looked at the headmaster solemnly before deciding that she would rather not know. Since she wasn't sure what to say to the man she just stared at him sympathetically.

* * *

The crack of apperation stung the air and an ebony haired young man stumbled upon landing. Next to him the raven haired man sniffed.

"You're very graceful aren't you, Potter?"

Harry chose to ignore the sour man and asked instead.

"Does anyone stay in Black manor?"

"…Of course, that mutt and his friends."

Angered at the comment, Harry rounded on Snape.

"Why did you come? Did you just want to have a crack at everything or do you think I am doing this for the glory?"

"Seriously, Potter, someone has to look out for you so that you do not do something idiotic."

A furious flush spread upon Harry's cheeks but he said nothing about the subject.

"Are they using Black manor for the Order of the Phoenix yet?"

Snape's eyebrow rose in a perfect arch and he stared the young man down. Harry huffed impatiently.

"Well", he snapped, "has it or not?"

"No, Albus was only just thinking of asking Black to use it. You know far too much of the future Harry."

"You have no idea," Harry muttered under his breath, "I have to find a way into Grimmauld Place, there is a house elf there, Kreacher, who has one of the items we are looking for."

"Why don't you just tell Potter Sir who you are? It would make this a whole lot easier."

"I can't, the less people to know who I am the better. I didn't even want you to know, or Lily; no one but Dumbledore because he could take care of himself. Not saying that you can't and besides do you think he would believe me if I wasn't under Veritaserum?"

"True enough. So I assume that you have a plan?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I usually just wing it. That wasn't such a good idea last time though; I got everyone killed with my incompetence."

"That is ridicules. Who told you that?"

Harry looked at Severus dead in the eye never breaking eye contact.

"You did, or you will. You are, or will be, very good at insulting me and putting me down."

Harry sighed, "So do you have any ideas?"

Snape looked at him like he had lost his mind, though he did suggest just going into the house and asking for it. Harry turned the same look on him moments later.

**To be continued**

* * *

Sorry everyone I didn't want to end it there but I just got some disturbing news and I just can't type any more. It is sort of an advantage though. So do you thing I should tell James and Sirius about Harry and what do you think should happen/ or want to see in the next chapter? This will probably be the only time I do this, I really want to know if you think it will be a good idea for them to know and I will incorporate it into the story. Any ideas? Please don't forget to review, they keep me writing. I can't promise an early update but I will get to the next chapter ASAP. Things are hectic now and I am trying also to write a Kuroshitsuji fic as well and this arc seems to jump out at me, Kuroshitsuji is making progress. Oh, and if this story or any story of mine gets deleted, feel free to e-mail me and I will give you the address to the sight I am posting on. I refuse to edit any of my fics and if they are deleted I will not be on fan fiction anymore, sorry to say, though I hope you guys will still review. Please don't forget for this chappy and if you get a chance please tell me what you think of the HP short Adhere, its mine so you don't have to go far to look for it: . Anyhow, enjoy…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Back to Change the Future**

* * *

"I can't believe that this is the best idea you could come up with."

"At least I had an idea, Potter. I don't see you dishing out any," Severus spat at Harry as each crouched near Grimmauld Place, waiting for Sirius to leave the house.

"We've been sitting here for two days. Do you honestly think he will come out any time in the century?"

"Patience, Potter least you blow our cover."

"It's not like were actually hiding. Where crouched in the middle of the park in a bush, seems more like a peeping tom."

"A peeping what," Snape asked with his eyebrow arched.

"…A peeping tom, muggle expression."

"Refrain from using those, if you please."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"My legs are starting to hurt. How can you crouch like this and be alright with it. My legs are killing me."

"It's called stealth Potter, do find some.

Harry's retort was cut off when the front door to Grimmauld place opened and out stepped Sirius Black.

"Finally," Harry whispered and watches as Sirius walked to an apperation point and disappeared.

"Come on, there is no telling how long we have before the mutt comes back."

Harry was going to say that Sirius was not a mutt but decided that talking to Kreacher was more important. Snape excited the bush first. He looked around to make sure the coast was absolutely clear before rising to his feet and beckoning to Harry. Harry walked from the bush standing tall, though he did have twigs poking out of his hair. Severus snorted and shook his head, leading the way to the front of Grimmauld Place.

"You don't suppose that he has traps up do you?"

"No, Black is not that smart."

Harry bit back a retort.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he said instead.

Harry and Severus walked up to the door. Harry tested it to find it locked, he looked to Snape and Severus raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"It's locked."

"So open it."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You are a wizard aren't you? Use your wand you daft boy."

Harry turned crimson and pulled out his wand he pointed it at the lock and whispered,

"Alohomora…"

The lock clicked and Harry twisted the door handle. It gave way without a struggle and both men stepped into the house. Harry was tense as he remember the figure of Dumbledore, ghastly and pale rushing toward him and his friends only to relax a minute later when he remembered that Severus stated that Black Manor was not an order hideout. Snape shut the door as softly as he could behind him and both made their deeper way into the manor. Harry had an idea of where Kreacher was, but he wasn't sure how the evil old house elf would react. Taking a shaky breath, Harry led Severus to where the old elf resided. When he came to the kitchen and spotted and empty ratty bed with no house elf on it, Harry swore.

"He must be tending to the house. Bugger, the way he works we will never find him."

"Well we have come this far, I suggest we split up and look for him."

Harry made a protest of how it was not a good idea to split up in unfamiliar territory but Severus, whose patience was worn thin, snapped:

"Do you want to find the thing or not?"

Harry mumbled profanities under his breath but gave a short curt nod and walked in the opposite direction Severus pointed. Severus sighed and shook his head, going in the direction he pointed. Harry reached the landing of the stairs and braised himself for the screech of Walburga Black's portrait. The screech didn't come immediately when Harry hit the middle of the stairs so he relaxed and ascended, only to nearly jump out his skin when the screech cut through the air. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the spot the portrait hung in his time only to freeze when the portrait of a male held his gaze.

"Petrificus Totalus."

The spell came out of nowhere and hit Harry right in the back. The man in the portrait gave a cackle. Harry cursed himself for letting his guard down. He was swearing so much he ran out of profanities, as he berated himself over and over. When the creaking of stairs caught his attention, Harry stopped berating himself and focused on the voice that was sneering at him.

"Wow isn't this a surprise, a thief trying to steal from the Noble House of Black. Tsk, tsk, and I though people were smart. "

A woman's face came into focus over him and smiled evilly at him.

"…and who might you be? You are far too young to be breaking and entering. Oh," she laughed as if someone told some great joke, "But you can't answer me can you. You are frozen, yes?"

Harry recognized the woman immediately. She was Sirius' mother, the screeching woman in the portrait in his time. Damn, he had forgotten to ask if she was alive. He damned himself again and wondered if Snape high tailed it out of the house.

"What oh what should I do with you," Walburga Black cackled as she aimed her wand at Harry, "I shall not call the Aurors, they are dunderheads in their own right, and the ministry is just as well. Shall I torture him, or shall I kill him Orion dear."

"You could always break his nimble fingers, love; the nerve of him touching our things with his filthy hands," the portrait, Orion Black, said in a deep sinister voice.

"Break his fingers, excellent dear excellent, than he shall think twice about having come here."

Harry would have gulped had he not been petrified. He was never happier to hear Snape's voice then he was in the moment Walburga stooped down and flicked her wand at him.

"Stupify!"

The red jet of light soared through the air and hit Walburga in the side. She crumpled to the floor without as much as a streak. Severus ran over to Harry.

"…Stupid boy that is why I warned you to use stealth; Finite…!"

Harry joints and muscles unlocked and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, idiot child and find that insufferable elf."

They didn't have to look far. Kreacher was standing at the top of the stairs. He gave a cry of outrage when he saw his mistress lying in an unconscious heap at the bottom of the stairs. He took one look at Severus and sneered.

"Filthy half-blood…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Petrificus Totalus was aimed his way. Not expecting it the elf took the spell to the chest and went down without a fight. Harry walked over to the old elf and crouched down near him.

"Kreacher, I am here for that locket Regulus gave you. I know how to destroy it. I need you to tell me where it is, alright? F…"

"…Incarcerous."

Thick ropes shot out of Severus' wand and entangled the house elf binding his hands to his sides' palms down.

"Idiot child, how dumb do you take a house elf to be? The moment you would have released him you would have been dead. It's no wonder you failed to defeat the dark lord; Finite."

"You filthy half-blood; you shall get nothing from Kreacher! Mistress! Mistress…!"

Severus flicked his wrist and a stinging jinx hit Kreacher. The house elf whimpered but did not stop shouting for his Mistress.

"Kreacher, that locket you hold is dark and dangerous, Regulus asked you to destroy it didn't he? But you tried and tried and you couldn't. I know how to destroy it, you must give it to me or your master's death would have been for nothing."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow and wondered how if harry was right. The house elf stopped its screeching and stared at Harry for a moment. Harry wasn't sure what the house elf would say or do so he sat back on his legs and waited. Kreacher seemed to be contemplating the truth in Harry's words before he started to fidget. Neither Snape nor Harry noticed him work one arm free and reacted when the ropes fell to his lips. Kreacher snapped his figures and the locket fell into his hands. Harry froze and stared, hoping that the elf would just hand it over but Kreacher took one look at his unconscious mistress and darted away from the stairs. Both Harry and Severus swore and gave chase.

"I take it that item is what we have come here for?"

"Yes, it's the locket. It's a Horcrux and if Kreacher opens it now I have no way of destroying it."

"What so why did you tell that bloody elf that you knew how to destroy the bloody thing."

Harry would have laughed if the situation was not dire.

"I do know how to destroy it. I just haven't got anything on me at the moment to destroy it."

Both raced after the house elf, Kreacher stopped at a dead end. Harry was going to gloat before he remembered the Kreacher was an elf. He pulled out his wand and cried…

"Stupify!"

Kreacher dogged the spell, but must have forgotten about Severus because the Stupify spell hit him. He, like his mistress, crumpled to the ground. The locket flew in the air and landed at Harry's feet. He picked it with a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when a cry of…

"Mother," sounded from the stair.

Harry cursed. Can you apperate in here?"

"I will try. Where is it you want to meet?"

Harry blushed.

"I was hoping that I could side long with you."

"You can't apperate on your own?"

Harry shook his head.

"Isn't that typical of a Potter too arrogant to learn something simple…"

"Excuse me for never having time. Is it arrogant to fight for my life instead of learning something simple as apperation, or…? "

Footsteps rapidly approaching them cut Harry off and the panic returned.

"Hold onto my arm!"

"Where are we going," Harry asked as he grabbed onto Severus arm.

"To my home," Severus replied just before he apperated.

* * *

Severus and Harry appeared in the alley near Spinner's End. Harry stumbled and shot Severus a glare for good measure, just in case he decided he wanted to comment on it. Severus paid Harry no attention instead choosing to walk up to his house. Harry trudged quietly along, taking in the sight of the house on Spinner's End. It was a small home, but it seemed to suit the potions professor. Severus walked through and then adjusted the wards so that harry could get through. Once that was done he made his way inside, Harry on his heel. Severus reached his living room and sank into a sofa with a soft sigh. Harry eyed him but said nothing as he sank into a chair of his own. He was glad that he got the locket before Fletcher could think of ransacking the house. A sigh of relief at how swiftly it had gone left Harry mouth. He didn't think that Mrs. Black would still be alive but he was glad that he got what he wanted without any casualties, and he was glad that Sirius didn't catch him.

"Potter, now that we have acquired the locket what is next?"

"Well, we still have 5 more Horcruxes to find. We already have Slytherin's locket, now we need Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, The Diary of Tom Riddle, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Nagini."

A slender eyebrow rose and Severus waited, but when no Harry said nothing else he voice his concern.

"And where are these Items located?"

"I think that Tom Riddle's diary might be in Malfoy Manor; Ravenclaw's Diadem is at Hogwarts; Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange volt at Gringotts; Gaunt's Ring is someplace called Gaunt Shack, and I am sure you know where Nagini is."

"Yes, I am well aware where that creature is."

"Voldemort has already destroyed one, but I have a fear that it still exists in this time."

"Really, and what unfortunate object might be so unfortunate to be tainted by the Dark Lord?"

Harry heaved an exasperated sigh before he got to his feet and walked to a near-by window.

"I am that unfortunate object."

Snape started, but said nothing as he watched the young man touch the pane of his window.

"When I was little, I was hit with the curse after my mom tried to protect me. He love protected me; it was the ultimate sacrifice. I wish she hadn't done that. I wish she would have let me die…"

Harry trailed off and Severus still stayed quiet.

"I wish she had let Voldemort kill me, and them I hate myself for trying to take the easy way out. All those people who would have been dead or enslaved because I wasn't around to help them… Then again enslavement would be better; at least they would be alive."

Harry took a deep breath and shattered the tense atmosphere. He turned to Severus his eyes cold and distant.

"Can I use your shower, I feel like I haven't bathed in days."

"That is because you have not. The washroom is on the second floor third door to your right, and do tidy after yourself."

Harry nodded, stopping a wise remark as he headed out. When he was gone Severus slumped in his chair and thought for a moment. From what the boy was saying, it sounded as if he thought he was some sort of tool, to be used as others saw fit, but from spending months with the boy; Severus knew there was much more to Harry than that. Maybe he could show the young man that there was much more to him than met the eye. After all, Harry was attractive, he was known to show some intelligence on occasion, and he had the brightest smile you could ever see when he actually smiled that is. Severus didn't realize until now that Harry did not smile much, but Severus couldn't really blame him. He was sure that had he thought he killed everyone he loved because he wasn't skilled enough he would not smile either, not that he did that anyway. Yes, Harry would be a challenge because of the emotional trauma he has been through, but Severus liked a challenge. He also liked Potter's… no _Harry's_ company, and he would try to be less snarky for the young man. With that resolution in mind, Severus stood and walked from the room. He too had been out scouring that necklace and he wanted a shower as well.

* * *

Severus was sleeping peacefully when a loud cry ripped him from his dreamless sleep. He shot up in his bed, wand drawn. He was disoriented for a moment trying to figure out where he was when another shrill cry sounded from outside his bedroom. It took a few more minutes for him to realize that what he heard was Harry and when he came to that realization he shot to his feet and raced through his bedroom door. A whimper was heard instead of the shill cry of moments ago and Severus wondered if someone had somehow gotten through the wards. He crept slowly toward the living room, where Harry laid on the couch. When he approached, he found nothing amidst, just a young man tossing and turning in his sleep muttering…

"No, Professor, Don't drink the potion, let me, sir; let me, please! Hermione move! No! Hermione… Ron…"

A scream of agony interrupted his pleading and Severus stared at the young man in complete and utter shock. He had no idea who Hermione or Ron were; he didn't even have a clue as to what 'Professor' Harry could have possibly been talking about. All he knew was that the young man before him was in agony and he acted before he could thing about it. He reached over and shook the boy. At first nothing happened so Severus shook harder only to go completely stiff and Harry sprung up from the couch. Harry had managed to get behind him and his wand was just under Severus' neck like a knife ready to taste blood. Severus dared not breathe, though the human body can rarely help it and so he took a shaky breath: one he would never admit even to polite company, and said…

"Potter," his words were cut off as Harry tightened his hold on Severus.

"Harry," Severus said in a gentler tone, "Wake up it is I, Severus."

Again Harry tightened his hold so much Severus was wheezing for breath. Severus managed a shallow breath before leaning back into Harry in a bold move. Harry stiffened, and then reality came rushing back for him and his surrounding were beginning to clear. He no longer saw Draco Malfoy holding the headmaster at wand point, instead what he saw had him jumping back a few feet and releasing his hold on nearly suffocating Severus. When Harry stepped back, Severus slumped a bit onto the back of the couch and wheezing and shuddering as his lungs took in much needed air.

"P-Professor; What… Where…?"

"You have not nor ever will call me professor, Potter," Severus spat though his voice was still raspy.

"Well, that sure isn't true," Harry mumbled under his breath.

He cautiously walked over to Severus and laid his hand on his back. Severus stiffened a bit before he relaxed and took one last shuddering breath and composed himself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Potter, I am perfectly fine. I shall want to know how you managed to get behind me and have me in a choke hold before I had a chance to open my eyes. I never knew blinking could be so deadly."

Harry seemed confused for a moment before the reality of what he did seemed to hit him and he stared at Severus with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Severus noted the slight tremble in his body before she stopped in abruptly and glare at Harry.

"I was not scared, Potter, merely startled, now, answer my question."

Harry sighed, "It was something you taught me or will teach me. Dumbledore had us training together for a long while before everyone…"

Severus eyed the boy, noting that his fists were clenched since he had realized what he had been doing, and Severus wondered when he had realized that in the first place.

"Do you always have nightmares, Potter?"

Harry locked his emerald orbs with Severus' onyx eyes wide.

"How did you know that? I always put a silencing spell around myself at night so that I don't…"

He cut himself off when he realized that he had been too tired yesterday to put up the spell.

"I'm sorry I woke you, you can go back to bed. I'm sorry that I attacked you too."

"POTTER…!"

Harry jumped a bit, but looked Severus straight in the eye.

"I have had nightmares every night since I got here. "

"Why didn't you tell me, I have a few vials of Dreamless Sleep handy...?"

"I don't like to take potions to go to sleep. I attract trouble most of the time and I would hate to be attacked in my sleep."

"I think you are paranoid, Potter. No one in this time knows who you are so you have nothing to fear."

"It's a habit, one you taught me with a promise that I would never let it go… Never let my guard down."

Surprised eyebrows shot up, and stared in awe. That was indeed a habit he had picked up upon becoming a death eater.

"I've grown used to it, though I guess sometimes it gets the better of me and I wind up in a state in which I attack people, though this is the first time it has happened; that I am aware of anyway."

Severus shook his head at his future self's stupidity. Why would he teach anyone to be as sullen as he is?

"Really Severus you can go back to bed. I can handle it, and I won't be going back to sleep. There is no need for both of us to stay awake all night."

Severus seemed to contemplate for a moment before deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity to start showing Harry that there was more to him than met the eye. He sat on the armchair before gesturing for Harry to sit on the couch. Harry gave him a strange look, but took the seat anyway. He sighed as the softness cushioned his tense muscles and made him relax a bit. He couldn't get past the fact that this Severus seemed to like him, well more than his future-self did and that in it-self had meaning to Harry. It was quiet for a long while before Harry finally asked.

"Hey, Severus can I ask you something… personal?"

"Ask and I will judge whether or not I wish to answer. "

"Why does my mom hate you so much?"

Severus stiffened, but sighed.

"It is because she is upset that I took the Dark Mark, She is upset that I joined in the killings of many for the Dark Lord's cause, because at the time that is what I believed: that it was for a good cause, and she is mad at me because I called her something I should not have, something dirty: vile."

"…A mudblood?"

Severus' head shot up in surprise.

"I know that you called her that, I just wanted to hear it from your mouth," Harry said honestly.

Severus nodded, "Yes I called her a mudblood."

"…But why?"

"…Because I was ordered too; by my father. He was angry that I befriended Lily, so he ordered me to destroy my friendship in any way possible. He made me write a letter; telling her that I didn't want to be friends anymore, and when that didn't work he told me that I had better call her a mudblood: _the best way to get rid of dirty blood_, he had said."

"You never wanted your friendship to end, did you?"

Severus shook his head in the negative, and then he stood abruptly.

"Well, now that I see you have calmed a bit, I shall retire. We are going for the diary tomorrow aren't we?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I shall see you in the morning, Harry, get some sleep as well, or I will force a Dreamless Sleep down our throat."

Harry gave a dry chuckle and Severus turned on his heal to walk upstairs.

"Goodnight Severus," Harry said quietly but loud enough for Snape to hear.

"Goodnight," Severus muttered as he disappeared behind the wall dividing the living room from the stairs.

Harry lay back on the couch; sure that Severus was likely to follow through on his threat. He was so sure that he would not fall asleep, that he never knew it when his eyes fluttered shut and he had a restful sleep: with no nightmare plaguing him.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Well another chapter here and gone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am celebrating an awesome grade on my English, though I'd be happy if they taught a language class. You know, one that shows how to emphasize things to make it fit with the character: like Hagrid and his thick British accent. (I'm pretty sure that was what language arts were for, but since I never once had that class… Anyway, I hope you all review, and since I am out for the semester I shall try to update quicker. Please look forward to the venture in Malfoy Manor, and I'm sorry if some of the facts are not consistent, I make some of it up as I go. Could you look over the Horcruxes though? I think they are the correct ones but I'm not sure, and I've been through so many sights each telling me something different. No biggy though, I can work with what I have. ^_^ Don't forget to review. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this is late. My muse decided that it wanted to go on vacation the day I wanted to update. But I have made this one longer, (hopefully) than the rest to make up for it! Now, without further delay…

Going Back to Change the Future

* * *

A young man with orange hair stood outside of a home in Godric's Hollow. This man stared sadly at the home of the people he once called friends. He stared sadly as a young woman appeared with her back to the window. He cringed, afraid that he had been caught, only to discover the one person who could not tell on him staring at him from the window. Young Harry Potter, stared at the man curiously as his mother patted him on the back. Tear tracks slowly dried on the baby's face as he watched the strange man watch his mother from the window. The man, with the rat face, smiled a sad smile as he raised a hand to wave at the baby. The baby looked on curious for a moment only to scrunch up his little face and wail to the heavens. The smile faded from the man's face and he scrambled to hide as the woman turned to look out the window, finally sensing eyes on her back. Deciding that the open window gave her the creeps, Lily Potter closed the blinds. Peter Pettigrew sighed heavily. No one had known that he had known what he was. No one had known that he had taken the Dark Mark, No one knew that he had been afraid, and now that the Dark Lord was gone he, he had no one; he was alone. A lone tear ran down his cheek at the loss of his friends; people who were like family to him. With a sigh, he transformed into his animagus form and scurried across the lawn. As he hurried to inform the closest of the inner circle of their lords' fall, Pettigrew couldn't help but wonder how a young man, he had never seen before, had not only known his name, but that he was a Death Eater. He couldn't figure it out. But he would try. He wouldn't rest until he did; and he would figure it out; eventually.

* * *

Severus awoke to the smell of bacon. At first; he frowned, trying to figure out where he had smelled it before. Eventually, he remembered that this smell was from childhood, when his mother used to prepare breakfast for his 'no good self-centered father' and himself. When his musing passed, he wondered who in the world would be cooking in his kitchen, (of all places.) He crept down the stairs, and peered into the kitchen to see Harry preparing breakfast. His eyes roamed slowly down Harry's body. Harry had his back turned to Severus and Severus could see Harry's body shaking as it stirred whatever was on the stove. He found his eyes roaming down Harry's broad back, dipping as the tight blue shirt Harry was wearing dipped. His eyes rested on Harry's firm buttock and he snapped himself out of his stare with a sneer and a scoff.

"What are you doing Potter," he said harsher than he meant to cover up the crack in his voice.

Harry started and turned around to look at Severus.

"Making breakfast; it's sort of an apology for waking you last night."

A surprised look crossed Severus' face as he wandered over to the counter. He peered over at the stove and amazement overtook him. One pilot had bacon sizzling in a frying pan while a pancake magically turned itself over. Another pan was laden with scrambled eggs that were warming and Harry reached over the bacon to stir them. Severus' stomach gave an involuntary grumble, impatient to be fed. Harry, who tensed at the close proximity of his soon to be potions professor, gestured to the kitchen table.

"Have a seat, Pro… Severus, I'll serve in a moment."

Again, Severus' eyes widened comically and he strolled over to the table and had a seat. By the time Harry piled both of their plates with breakfast, Severus wore his usual scowl and Harry unconsciously tensed. He set a plate down in front of Severus, who studied his meal with a critical eye. Once he was satisfied, he picked up the knife and fork Harry just placed in front of him and cut into a fluffy pancake. Once he swallowed a bit of everything, Severus said:

"Wow, if you cook this good, you must be great with potions."

Harry, who had been tense, waiting for Severus' criticism, relaxed considerably and barked laughter; his cheeks turning a flush pink in pleasure. When he gained control of his laughter, he glanced at Severus, who had an eyebrow perfectly arched and a deep scowl on his face. Harry sobered, choking back laughter.

"Sorry… Sorry, it's just… in my time you call me an incompetent dunderhead. If you, um, from the future, could hear yourself, I'm sure you would have, um, throttled yourself."

"I see you're articulate too," Severus said sarcastically. Harry burst out into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah," He said between laughter, "You say that a lot too in my time."

Severus scoffed, but said nothing for a long while. When his meal was finished, Severus cleared his throat.

"So, I assume you had a plan to infiltrate Malfoy Manor?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Meaning…?"

"Well, I know that you guys are close. I was hoping that you could just go and ask them for it."

"Absolutely, not!"

"But," Harry began but Severus cut him off.

"No! You do not go up to another Death Eater and ask for an item the Dark Lord purposefully gave some else."

"…Why not?"

"It's just isn't done!"

Harry seemed to think a moment.

"Well, I could always go, they won't know who I am for, what, another eleven years in my time?"

"You are aware that it will be dangerous?"

"Yeah, but I could always say something like, 'I'm a death eater in training and the Dark Lord asked me to take the book from Malfoy manor to prove my loyalty."

"That would never work."

"…Why not?"

"There is no such thing as a Death Eater in training. You either want to be a Death Eater or you do not, it is quite simple."

Harry looked thoughtful again.

"Well, you could always go. You could say that the Dark Lord instructed you to take the book and put it in a safe place until he arose again. They can't question that; but, if they do, you could always ask him how else you would know of the books existence. The worst thing that could happen would be that you are exposed as a spy, though I doubt that would happen."

Severus sighed.

"Very well, but when all hope is lost, I will blame you."

"Well, if worse comes to worst, we could steal it the old fashioned way, but we aren't even sure if Malfoy has it."

"If Lucius does not possess it, I will find out who has it, and we will work from there, that is if I 'fail to be discovered."

"Hmm, I could have gone with you. But I don't have the invisibility cloak. I'm sure Dad has it in this time. I don't know of any spells that would make me invisible; do you?"

Severus shook his head negative.

"Well, that idea is out. I will just have to wait it out. If you are exposed, then I know I will have to go and steal it. And we need the element of surprise for that. That means that I will have to take a trip to Godric's Hollow for the invisibility Cloak. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yes, let us hope."

Severus rose from the kitchen table and sat his dishes in the sink.

"I shall go in a little while. I want to get this over with by lunch."

"I'll have that ready for you when you get back… and some whiskey, I'm sure you'll need it."

Severus nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, Severus found himself sitting on a sofa in Malfoy Manor. Stiffly, he listened to Narcissa Malfoy praise her four month old baby, Draco. Severus coughed politely but it did nothing to stop Narcissa from droning on about her son, to Severus' dismay. Severus quickly grew to want to throttle Potter, from the future. Narcissa trailed off mid praise when she noticed Severus wasn't paying attention.

"Severus, are you quite well? You seem to be distracted."

Severus was saved from answering by a light tap on the door. Narcissa looked puzzled but handed Draco to a nearby house elf and wondered to the door. A house elf already had it open and was bowing to the person on the other side. Narcissa came forward cautiously and peered around the door. Surprise lit her features.

"Wormtail," she asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Pettigrew shied away from her but answered:

"Is Mal… Lucius around?"

"He shall be down in a moment. He is preparing for an audience with the Dark Lord. Is that why you have come? Is he here?"

"I have come on the Dark Lords behalf, but he is not here. Lucius must be interrupted, for his preparation is for nothing."

"Oh, and what does that mean?"

Pettigrew flinched, eyes darting wildly around the room.

"Relax, the only other person, besides Draco, here is Severus and I'm sure you don't have to be secretive with him."

Pettigrew relaxed a little and Narcissa lead him into the sitting room. He inclined his head to Severus in greeting before resting in a chair. Severus inclined his back. Narcissa turned to the house elf flanking her.

"Put Draco in the play pen and fetch Lucius."

The house elf gulped audible.

"Dobby will be getting Master right away Mistress."

"See that you do."

Dobby disappeared with a pop. Pettigrew snorted at the clear terror that radiated off of the house elf, but otherwise the three remained in quiet until Lucius arrived fuming.

"This better be important, woman," he spat the words at her.

She scoffed at him, but before she could defend herself, Pettigrew jumped up off the couch and made a beeline for Lucius.

"He is gone, Lucius. He is gone."

"Who, you incompetent imbecile..."

Severus flinched, he knew who.

"The Dark Lord, he has fallen."

"Impossible! If this is one of your jokes, I will personally see to it that the Dark Lord castrates you."

Pettigrew flinched and cowered away. Severus, in the meantime was thinking, maybe he could play along with this; that is if Pettigrew didn't know he'd been present to see the Dark Lord ashes. In true battle mode, Severus sprung up and stalked over to the cowering Pettigrew, robes bellowing unconsciously behind him.

"If you are lying Pettigrew," he spat the name as if it left a fowl taste in his mouth, "I will personally incarcerate you so you can be hauled off to the Dark Lord."

Pettigrew shrank back even more, shielding his chest and half of his face from view in a show of submission.

"But master has fallen. James told me that a boy from the future vanquished him. He said that the boy saved him and Lily's life and the life of their child."

"And you believe, Potter," Lucius spat!

Pettigrew nodded.

"I have been through his lair. It is barren. The Dark Lord hasn't been there for a while. All of the others say they have not heard from him in days, me included. What of you, Severus."

"I have not been contacted in months. The last order I received from the Dark Lord was to take something from one of the Death Eaters and keep it safe. He said no one would suspect it being right under that fool of a headmaster's nose, should something happen to him."

"What was this item, Severus," Lucius asked curiously.

"Oh, come now, Severus. Surely you aren't weary of me."

Severus balked then frowned hard.

"Well he did tell me I was resourceful enough to figure out who had it. I wonder if he had known that the entire load of Death Eaters would have known who had it," he muttered; seemingly under his breath.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I am only to tell the members of the inner circle. I am sorry, Cissy."

Narcissa bristled, but Lucius' out raged cry startled the three of them.

"Oh, come now! You don't think Narcissa would go blabbing to the universe, do you."

"Of course not, but I am on orders. If the Dark Lord were to appear tomorrow, he would not be happy that I have shared the information with just anyone."

"Severus, the Dark Lord would never know you told me. You think I would go parading around with information I know I am not supposed to have."

Severus appeared to be thinking, and Narcissa, as well as Lucius, smirked in triumph. Then, Severus seemed to get a look on his face before onyx orbs turned to face Pettigrew, who flinched and cowered under the intense black glaze.

"…And what of you, Pettigrew?"

"It would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut. Surely he would want no harm to come to his person should he reveal certain things to the Dark Lord."

"I would be praised," he started to say but Lucius sneer and stepped forward.

"Oh yes, you shall be praised. The Dark Lord will show you mercy and kill you quickly, that is how you would be praised; because you wouldn't be able to stop all three of us from sharing personal secrets, and I doubt the Dark Lord would want such a weakling on our side. Isn't that right, Cissy?"

"Quite, I can imagine him ripping your heart out of your chest, just for that."

Severus concealed a snort as he watched the other man shake with fear and wondered how the sod got into Gryffindor; obviously not for his bravery.

"Then I trust the shaking means you will hold your tongue?"

Pettigrew nodded.

"Good then. What is the item you are searching for Severus?"

"…A diary?"

Lucius eyes widened.

"Diary, are you certain?"

"Of course I am; do you think I would joke with something involving our Lord," Severus sneered

Lucius thought a moment and then shook his head.

"What does it look like?"

Again, Severus gave a weary start.

"Oh come now, you've told us this much."

Severus sighed.

"It is black leather bound, and the pages are empty."

"I know who possesses said book; but, the Dark Lord specifically told said person not to entrust the book to anyone unless he instructed."

Severus scoffed.

"How else would I know of the book if the Dark Lord himself had not told me?"

Lucius looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps, you found out from another?"

"Who…? He wouldn't even tell me who had the book let alone where to find it!"

Lucius nodded, satisfied.

"Very well, I shall contact this person and retrieve it for you."

Severus snorted.

"There is no need to be subtle. I know you have the book, Lucius."

Lucius started.

"You have no proof," he stated nastily.

"I find it most intriguing that he would tell you where its location was. But not the person he has sent to hide it. Curious, yes?"

"Fine," Malfoy spat, "Yes, I have the damn book, gave me a moment while I retrieve it for you."

And while Lucius went to retrieve the book, Pettigrew grew bold enough to approach Severus and stammered.

"I… If I may ask, why… Why are you here, Severus?"

Severus cursed internally as Narcissa turned prying eyes on him.

"Honestly, it's not like it is uncommon for me to be here," Severus said, thinking quickly, "It has just been a long time since we've been together. I thought I'd pay visit. Though, if my presence is no longer welcome here…"

"Of course it is and we… I, am happy that you came today Severus. Lucius and I have been talking. We were wondering if you would do us a great honor and become Draco's godfather."

Severus's eyes widened comically. Narcissa choked back a snort and Pettigrew gave a sound between a snort and a hiccup. Severus paid him no heed as he looked deep into Narcissa's eyes.

"Me," he asked astonished, "Why?"

"You are our dear friend, Severus, who better than to ensure the life of our child too?"

"Indeed," Lucius said as he reappeared clutching a leather bound book, "So what do you say, Severus? Will you become caretaker to our little one should something happen to us?

Severus sputtered for a moment. After a long moment, weighing the consequences of accepting and declining the offer, Severus agreed; albeit reluctantly.

"Good, here you are, Severus."

Severus took the book with a mental sigh. Now that he had what he came for, he wanted to leave. He knew that would look suspicious; however, so he turned and looked fully at Lucius, pocketing the journal swiftly.

"I have a few hours before I must leave; care to catch up or are you busy frightening house elves?"

Lucius chuckled and engaged Severus into conversation. Eventually, Narcissa called a house elf to bring Draco and Severus got to hold his newly appointed godson before he looked at the time, blanched, and made excuses for departure. 'Albus would have been proud at this performance', he thought to himself as he apperated back to Spinner's End.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing the length of Spinner's End. Severus was three hours late to lunch and Harry started to worry. He started to think that maybe they hadn't gone over all the things that could have happen had Severus been caught. He started mulling over the consequences in his head and stopped mid turn. It was plan in his face, and Harry wondered why it never came to him before. If Severus was exposed as a spy, he could have easily been executed. Harry cringed; worry pulling deep in his gut. He would be responsible for another friend's death. He would be responsible for another life. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but he knew that this Severus wasn't the same Severus he had the misfortune of knowing in his time. True they were very similar, but what could he expect when both were one and the same. Harry ran a tense hand through his hair. He would have started pacing again but a crack that sounded suspiciously like apperation could be heard from beyond the door. Harry tensed and with fast reflex, grabbed his wand and had it pointed to the door, moments before it opened. The stunning jinx was on the tip of his tongue when he caught sighed of neat black hair and dark robes. Harry hesitated, but an audible sigh of relief rushed from his mouth (before he could stop it) at the sight of Severus. Said man had turned fully, starting in surprise as onyx met relieved emerald.

"You know, had I been the Dark Lord, or any other Death Eater, I'd have skinned you alive by now."

Harry cursed; he knew what was coming if this Severus was anything like his counterpart. "I'm going to teach you a very important lesson, Harry. Always curse…"

"…first and question later. Yes, I know, but when I saw black I was too relieved to shoot."

Severus' eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Relieved? Why?"

Harry flushed and cursed himself for saying that aloud.

"I got worried. I started thinking…"

"I'm amazed you still do that with all that information crammed into your skull."

Harry glared, and Severus conceded by gesturing for Harry to continue, who did reluctantly.

"I started thinking that maybe we hadn't gone over everything that could have happened if you had failed. We never mentioned that you would be executed or that…"

"Slow down Potter. It's a wonder you haven't spontaneously combusted with how quick gibberish is spewing from your mouth."

Harry flushed an angry shade of red see if he worried about the bastard anymore; though unconsciously, his eyes did roam Severus, making sure the older man had not been hurt. If Severus noticed, which he did, he said nothing. Though, an amused smirk did appear just barely on his lips. When Harry was satisfied, he turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen.

"So, how did it go?"

Severus could hear the subtle relief in his voice bit didn't comment on it. Instead he told of how Pettigrew was there and the events leading up to receiving the book. Though, he did leave out the bit about his godson.

"So you have it then?"

Severus pulled the journal out from his robes and handed it to Harry, who promptly inspected it. "Is that the right one?"

Harry honestly didn't know, and no amount of flopping through the pages would tell him.

"There is only one way to find out," he said jumping from the seat he took in the kitchen and heading for Severus' study for a quill. Severus finished the last of his meal, quall and potatoes, before following Harry. He walked into the study just as Harry opened the book and wrote:

'Hello, my name is Scott Young."

For a long moment he didn't get a reply and he sat back in his chair in defeat. He was about to announce the diary wrong, when the book started glowing and words appeared.

'Hello Scott, I am Tom Riddle.'

Harry snapped the book closed with a click and turned to Severus.

"Yes, this is indeed, the diary of Tom Riddle."

To be continued…

* * *

I like to thank the person who beta'd this, I shall add a name later if she says its alright. :D. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Back to Change the Future**

* * *

A dark mist surrounded Harry, and slowly he changed from the young man he had become to the boy he had once been. The boy stared into the Mirror of Erised. Two figures, though not the ones usually expected, was staring sat the boy with caring eyes. The boy held his hand up shyly to the mirror and traced the images of a young woman and a young man.

"Ron?" He asked and got a nod and a broad grin from said man.

Tears started to pool in Harry's eyes.

"Hermione", and said woman's face lit into joy as she nodded eagerly.

"I miss you," the eleven year old Harry whispered as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

A lone tear hit the ground and caused it to ripple like water. Then before he knew it, the Mirror of Erised was gone and he was back to the young adult he had grown to be. Harry opened his eyes, having closed them when the scene started to change, only to promptly wish he hadn't. There, in front of his face, stood a battle ground. Bodies lay scattered all over the place, and so much Dark mist littered the air. Harry began to run. He knew what he was searching for and he knew he had to find them quickly, or he would lose them. He looked left, then right, as he ran through the scattered bodies, only to halt in his tracks as the figures he was looking for appeared in front of him. One figure was a male, the other was a female, and both bodies were covered in blood. Harry took an unconscious step back at the sight of their mangled bodies. His hand flew to his mouth, in horror, and tears sprang to his eyes unbidden.

"Ron, Hermione, No. Not you!"

"Harry," Hermione's mangles body reached out to him, "Why did you let us die? Why?"

"I didn't," Harry choked.

"You could have saved us Harry," Ron's mangled body told him, "You saved everybody else, you could have saved us too."

"I tried," Harry replied weakly, "I tried, but I wasn't strong enough."

"LIAR," Mangled Hermione shouted.

"No", Harry whispered.

"TRAITOR," mangled Ron shouted.

"No," Harry whispered, "I tried. I tried so hard. I tried everything…"

"LIAR," mangled Hermione burst out again.

"You wanted us to die," mangled Ron said, "You wanted all the glory of defeating you-know-who all to yourself."

"NO!" Harry said, "I never wanted…"

"You wanted us out of the picture so that you wouldn't have to worry about sharing your fame; isn't that right, Potter," Ron asked coldly."

"No!" Harry shouted but it sounded weak in his throat.

"You should have murdered us yourself, Harry. Would you have liked that," Hermione questioned.

"No", burst from Harry's mouth loudly and as his body began to wake up, he realized that someone was shaking him awake. He fought the arms that struggled to keep him down. He kicked and punched and lashed out at the person holding him down so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Finally, his name cut through the dark mists in the nightmare and he recognized the deep velvety voice of his professor, who'd Harry had seen off to the side in his dream: cold, lifeless, and forgotten. This was not his Snape from _his_ time, but was Severus of _this _time. Harry shouted a "No" that made his throat raw, and the occupant hearing it cringe at the pure agony it held. He heard his name being called again through the clearing haze. His cries faded into low whimpers.

"No… Severus… no, not you too; please not you too," he cried lowly.

"Shhh, Harry, It's alright. It is just a nightmare, I am fine… I am here," he added as an afterthought.

The words 'fine' and 'here' penetrated Harry's foggy mind and his eyes snapped open, meeting concerned onyx orbs, though if anyone would have been there to point it out he would have denied it.

"Severus," Harry choked on a sob.

"Yes, I am here."

Harry gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Severus," he whispered before the pulls of sleep took him once more.

* * *

Severus had long since laid Harry back onto the couch, though he had no desire to go back to sleep by that point. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Harry's time to have the boy that catatonic in sleep. He resolved that he would have to ask the boy if he wanted a straight answer and so, he found himself waiting. Three O'clock bleed into four: four into five; five into six; and six into six-thirty when Harry finally stirred. Severus watched as he looked around wildly, only to relax when he realized were, or when, he was. He got up slowly, sighing when he spotted Severus sitting in the armchair.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Severus said curtly.

"Was it a dream again?"

"Do you not remember?"

Harry thought a moment, than nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"What makes you dream like that?"

Harry shrugged, throwing back the covers and hoping off the couch.

"Harry, if I will go any further with you I need for you to tell me."

Harry sighed, turning to face Severus.

"I never asked for you to come with me. You decided that on your own."

"So, do you wish for me to leave?"

"Harry stiffened, and then sagged in defeat.

"No."

"Then tell me."

"War," he said simply, "I've been fighting for so long, if it's not with other wizards, it was with my muggle relatives; I never had any real time to be me. I've just been Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived. Anyhow, what would you like for breakfast?

"Whatever it is you wish to make."

Harry nodded acknowledgement, and went to start breakfast. Severus sat in his seat pondering, it was not like him to worry for another's wellbeing, but he couldn't help worrying for Harry. Harry reentering the living room shattered his train of thought.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe we can go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts, for the cup you mean?"

"Yes, for Hufflepuff's Cup. I think it will be easier than searching for the Gaunt Shack."

"And how, do you propose we get into that particular vault?"

Harry thought for a moment and then his shoulders sagged when he realized that what he did in his time wouldn't work in this time: no Hermione.

"Damn it, maybe the Gaunt Shack would be easier after all. "

"Or perhaps, we could find something to destroy these things with? It would be more logical to destroy them as we go along then to wait until they are all gathered together. We do not know if they will reach to each other in the presence of one another and it would be in our best interest to not find out."

Harry nodded, "I agree, but I only know of four ways to destroy them. One is dangerous, and I don't even know if the last it will work on objects, only people."

"What, pray tell, would they be, Potter?"

"Well, a basilisk fang would destroy it, but in order to get it we would have to go back to Hogwarts. The same goes for the sword of Gryffindor, unless you know a place where they tam basilisks and create goblin made swords?"

Severus shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Hmm, there is also the fiendfyre spell, but I wouldn't want to burn anything, or anyone, else. That leaves the killing curse, but like I said, I don't know if it will work."

Severus raised his index finger to his lips in thought. Unconsciously, Harry watched the finger rest against the man's lips before Severus broke the spell by moving his finger, unaware of the scrutiny.

"Well our only option would be to go to Hogwarts, but I suppose Albus will not let us leave once we are back within the wards of the castle. So I guess we will have to gather the rest of the Horcruxes and prey for the best."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So do you have any suggestions on where we should go from here?"

"Well," Severus said as he stood up to follow harry into the kitchen, "It seems that going to Gringotts would be the most logical choice. We don't know where the Gaunt Shack is. We will have to do research on its location. However, we also need a plan to go into Gringotts; we can't just waltz in there and demand to get into the Lestrange Vault. I'm sure that will go over well with the goblins."

Harry snorted at the mental image. He took the pan off the stove and placed another piece of bread on the fryer.

"How did you get into the vault in your time?"

"Well, I have… had; a friend named Hermione. We got captured one day and Lestrange was torturing her, some of her hair landed on Hermione's robs and she used it in the poly juice potion."

"Clever, but that would not work for obvious reasons."

"No kidding."

They sat and contemplated while eating, when they were don eating the contemplated some more, neither uttering a word as they thought of what to do next.

"Well I suppose we could just wing it. We would only have to get past the goblins and then we are home free. You can cast the imperious, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I have an idea. We go to Gringotts, and ask to gain entrance to your vault. Once we have a goblin alone imperious him, and make him open the Lestrange vault."

"That could go wrong in so many ways," Severus sighed, "But I guess that is the best we have. When do you want to go?"

"The sooner the better, I suppose. We might as well get it over with."

"I agree, however, I would like a few days to brew a few potions. We might need them."

Harry nodded agreement. Severus took his leave, but not before ordering Harry to do research on the Gaunt Shack. Harry gathered the dishes to wash, and then headed into Snape's library, grumbling about bossy Snape's.

* * *

It took three days until Severus was satisfied with his potion stock. He spent all three days in the lab, emerging only for meals and the restroom. When he finally did come out, it was Thursday afternoon. Severus walked right up to Harry and stated:

"We shall leave tomorrow afternoon. We will need sufficient time to enter and leave the bank, hopefully undetected, but I doubt that will be possible."

Harry silently agreed, and thus when Thursday afternoon came Harry and Severus found themselves in Gringotts. Severus sneered at the goblin at the front desk, who sneered back clearly unaffected by the death glare he was receiving.

"Name," the goblin Harry recognized, but couldn't pinpoint his name, all but snarled.

"Severus Snape, I wish access to my vault."

"And does Mr. Snape has his key," he asked with a malicious smile.

Severus didn't dignify the goblin with a verbal response; instead, he fetched his key from one of the many pockets inside his robe and slammed it down on the counter. The smile was wiped instantly off of the goblin's face, reminding Harry of the goblin, Griphook, his first time in the wizarding bank. The goblin got up off his seat and slammed the safety block open before beckoning the two wizards to follow him.

"Vault 112," the goblin called out as the mine train came to a stop and they exited. Harry stood guard as Severus and the goblin entered the vault.

"Imperio," Harry heard like a whisper, "Take us to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and leave us. Mention to no one where we are."

"Of course, master," The goblin said in a monotone voice.

They re-boarded the mine car and were taken to vault 720. When the goblin opened the vault, Severus sent him on his way.

"We don't have much time. The imperious will wear off as soon as he is far enough away. We must hurry."

Quickly, both Harry and Severus made their way inside the vault. Harry was worried that he wouldn't be able to find it this time, not being a Horcrux anymore, but when he got close enough; he heard the Parseltongue emitting from the cup. Harry followed the sound to a red box and picked up Hufflepuff's cup. He drew his wand when the items in the vault started to rattle. He looked quickly to Severus and saw the man had his wand drawn in front of him and was spinning in a circle: scouting the room.

"No need for that, we have to get out of here before…"

The sound of sirens blazing cut harry off and he cursed under his breath. The items in the vault were starting to gather and rear up like a giant hand trying to snatch its prey.

"Immobulus," Severus shouted.

The gathering objects froze, but most were still flying to the mounting pile of things.

"Let's go, Potter."

Severus and Harry made a bee-line for the door only to stop dead at the sudden roar that echoed off the stone walls.

"Shite, I forgot about the bloody dragon."

"You forgot," Severus shouted incredulously, "How the bloody hell could you forget about a bloody dragon?"

"Well it's not on the top of my to-do list you bastard. Now if you don't mind, I want to get _out_ of the bloody vault and _not_ get eaten by a bloody dragon!"

Severus sneered for all of half a second before his attention was shifted to the door as another roar sounded. Cautiously, both made their way to the door. Harry was telling Severus how, in his time, the dragon was chained to something, but broke lose.

"How comforting," Severus sneered, but never stopped moving to the door. They moved past the threshold before movement from the left corner caught Harry eye. He turned just in time to see the tail of the Ukrainian Ironbelly heading straight for them. He tackled Severus to the ground, just as the tail came crashing into the wall.

"What in the name of Merlin," Severus started to shout only to break off. Grabbing Harry by the waist, Severus rolled as quickly as he could, with the extra wait, to the right as the Ironbelly's tail made impact with the ground.

"Know each other," Severus asked sarcastically.

"No," Harry answered honestly, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

Frustrated for having missed its prey twice, the Ironbelly emerged from the far left of the vault. Harry held his breath, but it whooshed out at the size of the dragon. It was a lot smaller than the one in his time. Surely it couldn't be as harmful? The dragon got a deep breath before in released a fierce 'roar'. Harry stiffened, having reconsidered his last thought, before being pulled out of harm's way when the dragon released fire in his direction.

"…Bloody hell!"

"Indeed. Any bright ideas Potter?"

Harry looked around quickly. His eyes fell on a box and a sudden memory occurred to him. Rushing to the box, while avoiding the fire and tail, Harry dove for the noisemakers in it. Pulling out the bell shaped object, Harry began to shake it. The Ironbelly roared in anger, before cowering back into its corner. Both Severus and Harry gave an audible sigh of relief, Harry never stopping his shaking of the noisemaker.

"Well done, thought of that all on your own?"

"Oh shut up, at least I stopped the damn thing! Let's get out of here."

No sooner did they start to move toward the exit, the Ironbelly, now knowing that it would not be fell pain, lashed its tail out. Not noticing until the Dragon's tail was too close; Harry caught it in the middle. Harry flew away from the exit, hitting the stone wall adjacent to it. He hit the wall hard, the noise maker flying from his hands, but got up with nothing but a groan and a wince, after all, its tail was nothing compared to that of a Hungarian Horntail. Severus was shouting at him to get up, but the ringing in Harry's ears was making it hard to hear correctly, so when Severus': "Get up and run you bloody idiot," finally got through, the Ironbelly was already closer than Harry would have liked. Stiffly, Harry watched the Ironbelly approach. What could he do? How in the world could he fight a dragon? This was not the Triwizard Tournament, and his broom, even if he did have it, would definitely _**not**_ help him now. He was saved from making a decision when a spell shot at the Ironbelly, causing it to roar in rage and turn it advanced toward the caster: Severus Snape. Snape shot spell after spell at the dragon, each one bouncing off and into some part of the stone wall. Harry shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked up just in time to see Severus dive in the opposite direction Harry, avoiding fire and teeth all in one go. Harry was near panic. He knew he had to help some way, but didn't know what to do. Finally he just aimed his wand at the dragon and shouted:

"…Fiendfyre!"

The spell hit the dragon and immediately burst into flames. The dragon roared in pain, or distraction, neither Harry nor Severus was sure which. Harry spotted a door off to the left in the corner where the dragon hid originally. It was marked 'Emergency exit'. Harry rolled his eyes heaven-ward before calling out to Severus while simultaneously making a mad dash to the door. Severus caught on and trailed him. They made it through the door, just as the dragon's fire combined with the fiendfyre spell, causing the whole room to go up in flame. Outside, Severus pulled Harry to his side and tried to apperate, but they were still under Gringotts wards, so the trekked slowly, being cautious not to set off alarms. They made near the edge before Harry stumbled over something tiny. He clutched at his midsection as pain flared there but it was soon forgotten when the tiny object popped out of the ground: making noise. Soon a bunch of tiny objects were seen lifting themselves out of the ground and they were making a lot of noise. Severus cursed when he realized they were the sirens and he hastily grabbed Harry's hand and yanked on it as he made a scramble for the end of the words. When the made it through the words, Severus grabbed Harry by the waist, without thinking, and apperated; just in time to avoid the army of Gringotts police.

* * *

Landing hard in a place he was not familiar with, Severus Snape was cursing hard. Hastily pulling vials out of his pocket and scrambling to his knees in front of Harry. He took out a potion from one of his pockets and quickly uncorked it. He poured a measured amount onto Harry's should all the while muttering:

"Way to go, bloody Potter, survive the bloody dragon and get bloody splinched."

Harry, of course, did not answer as he lay writhing on the ground as the potion took effect. Harry went still and Severus breathed a sigh of audible relief before he carefully gathered Harry into his arms. He noted the Harry still flinched, even unconscious, at the pain in his midsection, but decided that could wait until they found shelter. (He also noted that Harry was far too light for hiss age, but decided to keep curiosity for another time.) Looking around, Severus saw what looked like a hut hidden in the trees. Its' walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Severus walked to it cautiously, wondering how they got here when he was focused on his home at Spinner's End. Severus reached the door, noting that it looked deserted, and dangerous. Not having a better choice, Severus brushed the dust and moss from the nameplate attached to the front of the door, uncovering the words, "Gaunt Shack", in bright red writing. Severus' eyes widened when he realized that this boy, man really, in his arms somehow overpowered his apperation and brought them to the one place Severus knew nothing about. Sighing, and cursing the unconscious boy, Severus walked into the Gaunt Shack, bracing himself.

**To be continued**

* * *

And there you have it folks, part 6 up and running. I didn't ask anyone to beta this chapter, so all mistakes are my own. I believe I have got a majority of them if they are there, which they most likely are.. I have already started working on 7 so I will hopefully have it ready by next week; no promises though!

**Until Next Time**

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I am not using a beta for this chapter either, so naturally all mistakes are mine and mine alone… Now, for your pleasure…

**Going Back to Change the Future**

* * *

Severus stepped cautiously into the Shack. He looked wearily at the roof, but concluded that the rafters were not going to fall. He noticed some holes in the floor, but it was not enough to make getting around hard. Still he took steps cautiously. Further into the house, he found a box that was heavily warded, but decided to stay away from it for now. When he saw that there was nothing harmful down stairs, he made his way upstairs. He found blankets, a broom closet, some old elf cloths and sleeping quarters and a master's sleeping quarters, but nothing harmful. So, he cast a one-armed Scourgify and then laid Harry down gently on the bed. Again Harry winced, and Severus pulled open his shirt. An ugly purple bruise was starting to form. Severus cast a diagnostic spell, just to make sure that there was no internal bleeding, before pulling a healing salve from his pocket and spreading it on the bruise. Harry was still unconscious, so Severus took the time to look him over. Letting the worry spread on his face a bit now that he knew that Harry couldn't see it. Lightly, he brushed a lock of hair away from Harry's face and watched as Harry turned his face into the warm palm. He let a ghost of a smile spread across his mouth. Before the urge to do something he would regret later overwhelmed him, Severus conjured some gauze and tape and bandaged Harry's arm into a sling. Once he was done, he went in search of food.

* * *

Harry awoke felling disoriented. He wasn't sure exactly where he was but he knew he was safe. There was a presence in the room with him, that reminded him of safety, among other things, and one that felt familiar. One his body knew instinctively was safe. Groaning at the tingling feeling in his shoulder, Harry forced his eyes open through thick, coated sleep. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a black blob, sitting in a chair by his bed. The blob appeared to be asleep, but Harry couldn't tell for sure. He shifted in search of his glasses but the pain in his shoulder made itself known and a hiss escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The black blob was up in an instant, his wand wiped out so fast, even if Harry had been wearing his glasses he would have never seen it coming. It seemed to relax when it noticed that there was no immediate danger and that Harry had made the noise.

"How are you feeling Potter?"

"Fine, but my shoulder is killing me. What happened," he said, realizing that Severus was the black blob.

"You were splinched. We escaped the bloody dragon and apperation took you down. "

Harry laughed involuntarily. Severus realized that this was the first time he heard Harry make such a sound. He vowed to try and do it more often, for he liked the way it sounded.

"Here, drink this," Severus said, pulling a vial from a pocket, and retrieving Harry's glasses from the night table.

When Severus slid the glasses on his face, Harry looked at the potion wearily. Severus sighed and uncorked it, all the while saying:

"It is a pain potion; it will help with that shoulder."

Harry nodded and accepted the potion with his good arm before slinging it back. He pulled a face at the taste but didn't complain.

"…Enjoyed that," Severus asked and Harry grimaced, "Shall I take that as a yes then?"

Harry didn't answer; he just looked around realizing for the first time that he had no idea where they were, never taking note that Severus seemed to be teasing him.

"Where are we?"

"You brought us here and yet you have no idea where we are. Typical! We are at Gaunt's Shack."

Harry's eyes widened.

"…Seriously?"

"Do I look the type to joke, Mr. Potter?"

Harry groaned, "No, I guess not."

There was a long silence before Severus spoke again.

"I have searched the house for Gaunt's Ring. I have come to the conclusion that it is in a locked box down by the stairs."

"Have you opened it yet?"

"I have not. You will need a place to recover for at least a week, so I figured that we would need to stay here until…"

"No, we can leave. The quicker we get the ring, the faster we can get to Hogwarts and destroy these bloody Horcruxes."

…Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"You will be of no use if you don't let that shoulder heal, Potter."

"It can heal at your house, Severus. Or do you find these, accommodations, appealing?"

Sneering, Severus got up from the chair and stalked to the door.

"Well come along then, there is no telling what will happen once those wards are broken on the box. We might need to make a hasty retreat."

Agreeing, but cursing for opening his mouth, Harry got up out the bed and followed Severus downstairs. When they came to the box, Severus waived his wand around it for a moment, wondering if the ward could be disabled.

"Finite Incantatum," Severus said but the ward only shimmered.

He brought his had up to his face, thinking. Harry watched him momentarily before pulling out his wand.

"…Bombarda!"

The ward cracked a bit, but was still intact. Severus grew impatient when Harry uttered two more 'Bombard's' only to have various small cracks as a result.

"…Bombarda Maxima!"

The ward cracked loudly before lighting brightly and breaking. As soon as the ward was gone, the box seemed to quiver before it gave a leap in the air and took off down the hall. Severus and Harry cursed before giving chase. Harry winced as his shoulder gave a pain-filled twinge but he never stopped chasing after the box. The box jumped through a wall and disappeared. Severus cursed aloud but made no move to follow it.

"It's a secret path. I had no idea this was here, so proceed with caution. Wand at the ready, constant…"

"…Vigilance, Potter. Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go now?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow, deciding on whether to be amused or annoyed, before settling on amused and crossing through the wall. Harry followed, holding his wand in front of him protectively. When they reached the other side, they found themselves in a forest. Both had lost track of the box when they crossed through and now had to search for it. Trees surrounded them, and the deeper they got, the more the trees thickened. Curses left Severus' mouth in a mantra, but never above a whisper.

"I think were lost."

"Stating the obvious, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus.

"Point me," he uttered and his wand sprang up and swiveled right, coming to a stop on Severus.

Both quirked an eyebrow, "Your wand is obviously busted, Potter. The box is not on my person."

"There is nothing wrong with my wand Severus. You try 'Point Me' then."

Severus uttered the spell and his wand rotated left, then right, before spinning in his palm and settling on Severus. Severus quirked an eyebrow, and Harry smiled smugly.

"Seems your wand is busted as well, Severus."

Severus grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, 'arrogant, Gryffindor'.

"Out of a hunch, Severus, do you think that the damn box could have simply been following us?"

Severus quirked a brow yet again and turned. There behind him was the box, floating luxuriously in the air. Shaking his head at the irony, Severus went to grab it, only to have it take a large leap back.

"I am not chasing that insufferable thing again," Severus growled.

Harry chuckled.

"…Incarcerous."

Ropes shot from the end of his wand and engulfed the box, wrapping it securely. The box fell to the ground with a thud, and both males walked over to retrieve it.

"Cleve, Potter."

"I try," Harry said.

Severus picked up the box, studying it.

"We should probably wait until we are back in Gaunt's shack to open it. We never know what might be within."

"We could, but what if the way back to Gaunt's shack is in the box? Do you remember which way the secret wall was?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, it is this way.

He pointed back the way they had come and Harry shrugged, following the man to the secret wall.

"What if we can't get through the same way we came?"

"Then and only then shall we open the box."

When they reached the wall's entrance, Severus tried to stick his hand through, only to come into contact with solid wall. Cursing, he felt the whole wall before giving up. He pulled the box from his pocket, and yanked off the lid. Pixies of all shape and sizes emerged from the box. They started laughing and flying around the two stunned wizards. Severus growled at the prospect of Pixies and pulled his wand to rid himself of them. His wand flew unceremoniously from his hand and Severus growled under his breath. The pixies hadn't taken notice of the wand that seemed to be flying on its own, so Severus had no idea what caused his wand to fly away. He looked at Harry as if to say, 'do something', but Harry found that he couldn't. His good arm felt as if it was glued to his side. He looked at Severus apologetically. Severus Shook his head in irritation, only to find his feet glued to the floor upon trying to walk. Getting annoyed, Severus cast a nonverbal reveal spell, and scowled at what was revealed. Imps, holding roped that surrounded Harry's upper body and Severus' lower body.

"Imps, bloody Imps…"

He was cut off by Harry laughing at him.

"What, pray tell, is so bloody funny!"

Harry watched as a Pixie lifted two thick strains of Severus' hair and tied them together.

"Nothing, nothing", Harry snickered before casting a wandless, "Arania Exumai."

Imps and pixies alike went flying in all directions and the roped on them loosened and fell away. Severus kicked at his impatiently, before picking up the box he dropped when the pixies first emerged. There was a note in the box. Severus plucked it out, redropped the box, and snatched it open. He read the letter, growled, and ripped the thing to pieces.

"What was it?"

"A note saying that the ring was now in the hands of A.P.W.B.D."

Harry looked startled for a moment, before bursting into laughter, which annoyed Severus to no end, (even if he did vow to do it again.)

"What is it now?"

"I should have known that Dumbledore would find out about the ring and come and get it."

The annoyance faded from Severus' face, mostly, before he growled.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, Potter; I see nothing amusing about Albus having the thing we needlessly risked our hides for."

Harry shrugged, still snickering.

"…Accio Severus' wand."

Severus' wand came zooming from somewhere in the woods and into Harry hand. He yelped when several woodlice slithered down his arm before shaking them off frantically. He gave Severus a sheepish smile, and handed him his wand as a piece offering. Severus took the wand, snatched it more like it, and rounded on Harry. Whatever he might have said or done was cut off when he heard rustling coming from the trees. Both looked over to the entrance to the forest to see a group of Bowtruckle, stalking toward them. They were small creatures that resembled tree branches. Though, unlike tree branches, they could walk. Severus looked them over wearily before cursing and latching himself to Harry.

"What are those," Harry asked.

"Bowtruckle, pleasant creatures, until someone disturbs their natural habitat. I'm afraid with the number of pixies and imps we just sent into the forest, and the fact that you seemed to have summoned their dinner, the Bowtruckle seem to be less than happy. And since you also sent pixies and Imps into their natural habitat…"

Severus trailed off and Harry got the idea. It didn't really matter which sent the creatures into the forest, the Bowtruckle would go for both their hides.

"So what do we do now? I doubt we will be able to talk them out of… whatever it is they plan to do with us."

"Indeed, I doubt we can. Hold on to me, Harry. I am going to try apperating to Spinner's End."

Harry held on, Severus held his breath, and apperated.

* * *

Pettigrew sat on a stump in a clearing. He sat there pondering the likely hood of how a teenage boy could have possibly known he was a Death Eater. He just couldn't figure it out. He never seen this young man in his life, so how could he have possibly known? He never uttered a word to anyone about being a Death Eater. The only ones that knew were the Malfoy's, and Snape, and he was sure that neither would tell a teenage boy of his occupation. Desperately, Pettigrew wanted to know how this young boy knew. So, with that thought in mind, the rat scuttled down from the stump and into Hogsmeade. He made it to Hogwarts undetected, and sprinted to the headmaster's office. He knew that Dumbledore knew of the young man, so he decided that it would be a good place to look for information. When he got to the gargoyle, he noticed his dilemma immediately. How was he going to get into the headmaster's office without anyone seeing him? Surely they were all looking for his animagus form now, and if he showed up as 'Peter', he would get no information. Sighing at having hit a road block, Pettigrew looked around the exterior of the door. He noticed a small whole and rejoiced in excitement. This hole would surely lead him to Albus Dumbledore's office, so, with that thought in mind, Pettigrew stumbled through the hole. He spotted the old man sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. It looked as if Dumbledore was sad, but from having known him for a majority of his life, Pettigrew knew that he was frustrated, of what remained a mystery. Peter wondered if it had anything to do with that mysterious teenage boy. Both men (well sort of) were broken from their musings when the study door banged into the wall as it was flung open. Albus looked up, startled but not surprised to see Lily Potter walking in backwards, some muggle contraption in tow. Pettigrew looked surprised to see her, as he was wondering if coming to Albus' study was a good idea.

"Sorry Albus, the door got away from me."

"Quite alright, my dear," Albus said as he watched Lily turn the Muggle contraption, (which Lily had told him plenty of times was a stroller), around to reveal baby Harry, sound asleep.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was hoping to speak with Harry, but he is not in the classroom or store, I can't find Severus either, so I got worried and came to you."

"Harry and Severus are no longer here."

"What?"

"They have gone, and have promised to keep in touch should the need arise."

"And you let my son go with a Death Eater," Lily said dangerously.

"I trust Severus, Lily. Harry trusts Severus, for if he didn't, I am sure that he would have made the choice to leave Severus behind. On that note, who's to say he has not?"

Lily looked at Albus like he had lost his mind, which he probably had in any event.

"You used to trust Severus…"

"That was before, this is now. We are no longer children Headmaster and Severus made his choice a long time ago."

"Right you are, but if you only knew of his choices now, I am sure that you would approve."

"And what are those choices?"

"Ah, it is not my place to say I'm afraid, Severus would gladly tell you himself, I am sure, should you find it in you to ask."

Lily looked doubtful but sighed.

"Maybe one day I shall ask him, but for now, I guess I must be going."

"…Of course, of course, my dear. Do take care of baby Harry here; we wouldn't want anything to happen to his counter-part."

Lily lifted an eyebrow inquiringly but said nothing as she gathered the stroller and rolled it out of the office.

Pettigrew was having a hard time trying to wrap his brain around what he heard, so with confusion, he left the office. He would try to find Severus. Maybe he would explain it.

* * *

To their surprise, both Harry and Severus appeared in Spinner's End. Both looked at each other, Severus expressing his annoyance at having not done that sooner, and Harry expressing gratefulness for Severus having done that. Harry gave Severus a shaky smile that broke Severus' inner admonishments.

"Glad, you did that. I was beginning to think that those Bowtruckle would have us for lunch… Or use us for fertilizer."

Severus snorted, but didn't comment. He was busy watching Harry's hand travel unconsciously along the length of his shoulder.

"Does that hurt?"

Harry stopped mid-slide and looked at Severus, startled. His brain seemed to catch up with him and he nodded.

"Yeah, a bit, but I can live with it."

"Just as well, you should go and have a lie down. I will bring you a pain potion once I retrieve it from the lab."

Harry looked as if he would protest for a moment, but must have decided against it because his mouth snapped shut and he nodded in agreement before twirling carefully on his heel and leaving the room. Severus got the potion from his lab, along with a dreamless sleep potion. He took it to Harry's room and watched as Harry downed the pain potion and set the dreamless sleep aside. Severus cursed at the boy mentally for being stubborn, and then at himself for not remembering Harry's words when he had had that first nightmare. Deciding that there was nothing he could do, Severus watched Harry fall silently into sleep. When he was sure that Harry was asleep he leaned down close to the man, brushing dark locks of unruly hair away from his forehead to plant a kiss upon the young man's person. Harry moaned softly in his sleep, startling Severus enough that he jerked back. He searched the boy's face to see if he was awake and sighed in relief when brilliant green eyes were_ not_ staring back at him. Severus decided that his impulse might get the better of him, so he made his way to the living room. He was about to go into the library, but didn't get very far when the wards around his home reacted to a presence outside. Severus, startled, stalked to the window and peeked out the curtain. He cursed when he meet the eyes of Peter Pettigrew. Cursing mentally, he prayed that Harry would not wake and emerge from the bedroom before yanking the door open and snarling…

"What do you want?"

Pettigrew stammered, before squeaking a, "Can I come in?"

Severus regarded him warily, though to Pettigrew it looked as if Severus was about to bite his head off. So before Severus could use an unforgivable on Peter's person, he said:

"I overheard something interesting about that brat. The one who knew I was a death eater."

Severus eyebrow quirked, curiosity getting the better of him as he silently stepped aside. Peter scampered through; cowering a few paces from the entry way as Severus rounded on him.

"Well?"

Pettigrew related all that he had heard from the headmaster, trying to subtly inquire Severus to explain it to him and failing miserably. Severus was thinking. If he told Pettigrew of Potter from the future, then it could be disastrous to not only the baby, but Harry from the future as well, on the other hand, if he said nothing, Pettigrew would most likely figure out that he was a spy for the light and in thus helping Harry find and destroy Horcruxes. For once, Severus was at a loss as of what to do. Severus stood in thought so long that he didn't notice Pettigrew grow impatient and wonder off. He didn't get very far, however, before a wail shattered the quiet atmosphere and screams of anguish resounded around the tiny house. Broken from his thoughts, Severus' head shot up. He looked at Pettigrew for only a moment before coming to a decision. He whipped his wand out and sent, "Incarcerous", at Pettigrew. The ropes wrapped around the man's body sending him crashing to the floor. Severus made a bee line for the man but Pettigrew was already half rat by the time Severus was half to him. When he was full rat, Pettigrew slipped free of the confines and scrambled to hide behind the couch. Spells were wising past both wizards when Pettigrew regained his human form and an all-out battle began in Severus' living room. Severus tucked and rolled when a familiar purple streak of light shot at him, missing him by a hair. Severus sent off various stinging hexes, and many number of spells and charms he could think of before another piercing scream distracted him long enough that he was hit with Crucio. Hissing in surprise, Severus fell to the floor, writhing. Pettigrew cackled as his curse hit home. He lifted it only when he saw Severus go limb. He walked over to the fallen wizard and kicked his body earning a pain filled groan and Severus' eyes to pop open. Pettigrew nearly cowered at the intense glare Severus Sent him before remembering he had the upper hand and kicked the fallen wizard as hard as he could. Severus didn't cry out. He would not get this rat the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt him worse than he showed.

"Incarcerous; Obscuro," Pettigrew said and watched as roped and a blind fold slid into their respective places.

Pettigrew was still confused as to what had happened, but he knew who ever had made that horrible cry, Severus didn't want him to get close too. So without further thought, Pettigrew took the stairs two at a time. He followed the sounds of whimpers coming from Severus' bedroom and opened the door cautiously, wand at the ready. He saw the shaking young man on the bed and smiled evilly as recognition dawned on him. It was that brat of a boy. Laying defenseless and soaked in sweat. Something in Pettigrew seemed to click and he realized that this boy was the baby Lily carried around. That meant that if he were to take this puny little boy, then he would have Lily and James' son, from the future. His eyes widened at the revelation and he stalked forward cautiously.

Harry sensed an unfamiliar presence in the room with him, but he couldn't tell whether it was his dream or in reality, so he never took much notice of the liquid being powered down his throat, or his nightmare fading away, or his body relaxing in sleep. Pettigrew smirked triumphantly, when he noticed the bottle of dreamless sleep laying on the night table. When Harry was fast asleep under the effects of the sleeping drought, Pettigrew flicked his wand at Harry, levitating him to his person before running for the exit. He noticed Severus was free and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the wand pointed at him from the shaking man's hand.

"Drop him," Severus growled, inching closer.

Pettigrew's eyes darted all over the room. He was close to a window, though he wasn't sure if he and the boy could fit through it. That wasn't going to stop him though. He started toward the window, but a red spell stopped him in his tracks. He looked back to Severus, worrying his bottom lip. He knew that he needed the boy, if nothing else; it would piss Severus off immensely to have lost him to Peter. It was also in Peter's best interest to stay alive, so with no better judgment, Pettigrew let the spell on Harry fall and transformed into his rat form. Several spells missed his person as he made a beeline for the window. He transformed back to Peter just in time to jump through the window glass and all, taking a curse he never heard of in the back. He cried out, retransformed into his animagus form, and scurried as fast as he could, through the town and away from Spinner's end. When he got far enough, and he was sure that Severus was not following him, he changed back into himself and apperated.

* * *

Severus made a triumphant noise, when he had hit Pettigrew. He was angry that Pettigrew managed to break his window, but he rushed to it to see if the rat had been killed. He growled when there was nothing on the ground but dirt and debris. He looked up and saw a bunch of his neighbor's emerging from their houses and decided that Spinner's End was no longer safe. He rushed to Harry's side and found the young man still in the position Pettigrew had dropped him. Severus froze, fearing that Harry was already dead. A breath of relief whooshed through his lungs and out his mouth when he noticed that Harry's chest was rising and falling rhythmically. He moved to the young man's side and shook him but received no answer. Harry didn't even moan or whimper as he usually did and Severus feared that there was something seriously wrong. He remembered the dreamless sleep beside his bead and cursed. Pettigrew had brains after all. He scooped Harry into his arms and exited through the back door. When he was far away from Spinner's End, Severus gave one last look at his home before apperating to Hogwarts.

It seemed that the battle would be upon them sooner that anyone would like.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Alas, chapter seven is up and running. I hope it wasn't too cliché, but I got big plans for next chapter, thought they might be a bit cliché too. Let's hope my plans go smoothly and quickly… I hope you enjoyed the chapter… …Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Back to Change the Future**

* * *

Agony seared through Pettigrew as he raced away. His back ached and blood spilled from the wound, but Pettigrew still scurried away. When he reached the clearing he slowed and transformed back to his animagus form. He flopped down on the stump, panting. Tear streaks rolled down his cheeks and sobs of agony rolled through his body. Sadly, Pettigrew peeled his blood soaked shirt off his sticky achy body and sighed in relief when it did not stick to the open wound on his back. He knew he should go to St. Mungo's but he didn't trust any of the healers there, so, with a bit of reluctance, Pettigrew summoned gauze. Clumsily, he rapped the material around his body. It wasn't very tight, but he felt like he did alright considering the circumstances. When he felt that the gauze was wrapped properly, he spelled his shirt clean and replaced it. He wished that he had a pain potion, but knew not how to brew one. He also couldn't chance summoning one, so he made due. He started to pace at the dilemma he know faced. How in the world would he get the Malfoy's to come around to the fact that Severus Snape was a traitor working for the light? He knew that he wouldn't believe them, what with Severus being their son's godfather and all. He plopped down heavily on the stump, having tired himself almost completely. What could he do to prove that Severus was a traitor? As if waking up from a forgotten dream, his face contorted into a beaming smile, which made him look insane in the setting sun. He knew that the boy, whom knew all about him, was the spawn of his former friends: James and Lily Potter. So, if he could get the boy to him somehow, he was sure that Severus would follow. The only problem was that the boy would be stuck to Severus after the duel, or would that be Severus would be stuck to the boy? Either way, it didn't bode well to go after the boy. Then like a key turning in a lock, something clicked inside Pettigrew's brain and that evil smile that made Bellatrix Lestrange look sane, curled at his lips. That Pettigrew knew of, the Potter's only had a son; that meant that this 'son' was from the future. So, if he got the baby, he'd get that brat who ruined his life. Sadness worked his way through his body. He would have to turn on his friends, expose himself to them as a death eater to get what he wanted.

They were unaware that he was the reason the Dark Lord found them and he didn't want them to know that in case their friendship could be repaired. Though, after much consideration, if Pettigrew kidnapped and killed their only son, their friendship would never be restored. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he made his decision. With trepidation, Pettigrew got to his feet. He walked away from the clearing only to stop a few paces from the outskirts to look back through the clearing wistfully. He remembered a time when he, James, Sirius were in this clearing. He, Sirius, and James had snuck out of Hogwarts to be here with Remus on the night of the full moon. They hadn't wanted Remus to be lonely so they snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and stumbled onto the secret passageway to Hogsmeade. After they fell through the portrait hole, they ran past the apperation wards and Disapperated to the clearing. Remus had already been there, looking sad and lonely. Pettigrew had been the first to change into his animagus form to scurry before the werewolf and dive in and out between the werewolf's feet. Remus had looked surprised to see the rat, but howled in appreciation and acceptance. Remus was even more startled to be tackled by a dog, and then helped up by a stag. They had played with one another until day broke and fell asleep curled up around one another. When Albus came to collect Remus, he was startled to find them all knitted together asleep. Remus, now human, was covered by Padfoot. His head was resting on Prongs, and his hand had been draped over Pettigrew's tiny rat body. Albus had been upset, but his eyes glittered in the same way they did when he was pleased to see something. The memory vanished when Pettigrew blinked; more tears running silently down his cheeks. He knew nothing would be the same again after this. So, with more enthusiasm than he felt, he turned from the clearing, transformed into his animagus form, and was away in a blink.

* * *

Severus had Harry close to his chest. He had appeared just outside Hogwarts' wards and was astonished that he had been allowed to do so. He was just blaming the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore for the interference when said wizard, practically sprinting, halted at their side. A look of deep concern warred on his face as he studied both Harry and Severus.

"What happened?"

"Pettigrew", Severus spat, "He found us, asking questions. It ended in a duel."

"…and the boy?"

"He is fine, Albus, He was asleep when the duel commenced. Pettigrew bested me for a moment and had time to pour a sleeping draught down Harry's throat. He merely sleeps."

Albus looked relieved, though Severus hadn't missed the startled look on his face when Harry's name came out with too much concern. He did, however, miss the twinkle that flared to life at the notion.

"Come, you can lay him down in my chambers. I shall like to talk to you."

Severus surprised a groan, but followed the head master without hesitation. Once they reached the Headmaster's chambers, Severus laid Harry upon the bed. Albus gestured too. He lingered over him a too long to brush some of Harry's fringe from his face and plant a kiss on his forehead. He mentally cursed himself for the kiss upon Albus' soft clearing of his throat. When he turned to the headmaster, Severus' face fell even more at the look he held. Severus wondered if he could Avada himself. He followed the Headmaster out, to his beckoning, and both settled in chairs.

"Lemon drop," Albus asked with a knowing twinkle.

Severus growled a 'no' and shot Albus a look, which would have sent a first year to tears. Albus, however, only smiled. Severus explained in detail all the trails they had been through. Albus, showed his concern, appropriately. His eyes widened when Severus exploded:

"…and what was with the bloody pixies?!"

Albus assured him that had he known Harry and Severus would need of it, that he would have filled it with cuddly bunnies, which caused Severus to fume. They were just treading into a discussion about Horcruxes when a sharp cry sounded throughout the room. Severus was on his feet and out the office door before Albus ha even realized the ward he had around Harry sounded. When he finally caught up to Severus, the younger had already woken Harry and was holding him loosely, and awkwardly, as the youth subbed into his robes. It didn't take long for the sob to break as Harry had suddenly stiffened. He seemed to realize in whose arms he was held and, with reluctance only Albus could see, pulled away. Harry seemed to notice his surroundings for the first time, looked around until he locked eyes with Dumbledore. His eyes widened in shock before darting to Severus with a questions look.

"We were attacked, I brought you here," he answered simply.

When Harry gave him a withering look, Severus explained.

"It's a good thing you taught me so much then," he asked.

He seemed to forget for a moment that he was in the future and, due to Severus questioning looked explained himself.

"You taught me away to break through the effects of a sleeping draught."

Severus and Albus' eyes widened at that. "Quietly, Albus said:

"There is no way to break free of a sleeping draught, dear boy."

Harry looked shocked for only a moment before turned to Severus. He saw dark look the Potion Master shot him, remembered that his professor told him never to speak of it, and groaned out an:

"Oops, wasn't supposed to tell anyone that, right?"

"At Severus' curt nod, Harry shrugged it off.

"Good thing it was only the Headmaster then."

When it looked as if Severus was about to protest, Albus clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"So, what brings you back to Hogwarts if you have Horcruxes to find?"

Harry shot Severus a look that said: 'see, now we are even', before saying:

"We've collected all those who needed to be collected, out there."

Albus didn't miss the implication, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Surely you do not mean that there are Horcruxes here at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded both gloomily and apologetically.

"Surely you jest," Albus said sounding offended, "I am the Headmaster; I would know if there are such dark items in my school."

Both Severus and Harry looked taken aback by the anger in the Headmaster's face. Neither noticed that the headmaster still had that infuriating twinkle in his eyes. When Harry started sputtering on how he was being honest, Severus noticed the smirk curl at the corners of Albus' mouth. With a shake of his head, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, effectively cutting off his rant about Ravenclaw's diadem. At Harry's questioning look Severus gestured to the Headmaster, who was clearly having a little fun at their expense. The smile was long gone from Albus' face, but Harry noticed the twinkle still shining in those blue depths. He shook his head, before turning to Severus. He watched the man chastise the older, amazed that both 'this' Severus, and the man of his future could be so alike at times, in yet so different. He was just wondering how that was possible, when a thought entered his mind. He stiffened and turned back to Albus. He studied the Headmaster as he talked with Severus. Nothing, however, escapes Albus' notice, and the conversation faded as Albus' attention snapped to Harry. Feeling bold for a moment, Harry walked up to the Headmaster. He yanked his hand out from beneath his robes. The only surprise Albus showed was in the widening of his eyes. When Harry started for the other hand Albus lifted it willingly. When Harry finished his inspection, and found nothing, his eyes snapped to the Headmaster's and he demanded:

"Did you touch it?"

Taken aback by the abrupt change in conversation, Albus asked:

"Touch what, my boy?"

"The ring," Harry demanded, "Did you touch it?"

"No," Albus said but Harry couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

He considered asking Severus to use Legilimency, but thought better of it.

"Are you certain?"

Albus looked sincere, when he said that he hadn't and Harry released the breath he had been holding.

"Have you destroyed it?"

"No, I was going to, now. Well, not at this particular moment," he amended, "but soon."

"Where is it," Harry asked in a more relaxed tone.

Albus produced a box that was nearly identical to the one in Gaunt's Shack. The only difference was that this box had a green stripe running down the center, and had the initials A. P. W. B. D. engraved into it in purple. Harry asked for the box and Albus handed it over, curious. Harry opened it. The ring sat in there, glittering green. He snapped it shut, and looked to Albus.

"Do you have the sword of Gryffindor, or do I need to retrieve it?"

"How do you know about," Severus started but cut his self off at the look Harry gave him.

He bristled at what the look implied, which was, 'you surely can't be this incredibly stupid as to ask this question', before muttering, "Right."

"I do," Albus said, but I cannot give it to you.

"Why not," Harry asked worriedly.

"The Sorting Hat," Albus stated as if it was obvious.

"Of course," Harry breathed, relaxing.

"Will someone please explain what in Merlin's name the two of you are rambling on about?"

"I think you should, Professor. I don't really know why it was placed there."

"Well, when Voldemort first arose, Severus, he issued for all of his Death Eaters to acquire anything of value. There was a high demand on the sword so the late Minister thought it best to give it to me for protection. So, I placed it in the sorting hat, because…"

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull it from the hat," Harry breathed in awe.

"…Precisely."

"I take it you have experience with it then," Severus asked snidely.

"Yes, twice have I handled it," Harry answered as if it was no big deal, "May I speak to the Sorting Hat?"

Albus gestured out of the office and Harry took his leave. When he returned, he held the sword in his hand. Albus made a noise of surprise, and Severus snorted in disgusted indifference.

"Shall we destroy the Horcruxes we have, or shall we find the Diadem?"

"Why don't I find the Diadem, and yourself and Severus can destroy the ones you both have collected?"

Both agreed. Harry told Albus where to find the Diadem, and he hurried away.

Severus pulled a satchel out of his pocket. It was brown and rather large and Harry wondered how it had fit in the pocket. He didn't ask though. Severus reached into the satchel and pulled out Hufflepuff's Cup. It glinted when the candle light shinned on it, and Harry furrowed his brow. Severus set the cup down in the center of the bedroom and stepped a safe distance away. Harry stepped forward swung the sword hard. When the sword made contact with the cup, it shrieked and a dark Mist started to seep out of it. It shrieked again, causing Harry's scar to burn fiercely, and when it exploded, all the dark mist that was stored in it floated the bedroom. Harry's sharp cry went unnoticed by Severus as he quickly spelled the air around him clear. It took a while, but Harry eventually mimicked his action, though he couldn't see it. Severus' eyes widened, in surprise.

"I take it I have taught you that as well."

Harry gave a sharp nod, "When we were attacked in Hogsmeade," and gestured for the next one. Severus gave him a concerned look when his hand lingered on his scar. Thinking that the items do more damage to Harry than good, he held out his hand for the sword. Harry looked confused for a moment but handed the sword over. Severus gestured for the box Harry had sat on the table in the corner. Harry took the hint and opened the box and took out the ring. For the second time his brain didn't process that fact that this item hadn't made him react the way the other's did. He also didn't not that no jolt of pain, or anything at all, came to his hand when he took out the ring, as it was supposed to be cursed. He could, however, hear it hissing in Parseltongue when he set it in the center of the room. He couldn't make out what it was saying until Severus moved closer. When Severus brought down the sword, Harry could hear it pleading to be left alone. It sounded off, the Parseltongue, but Harry couldn't figure out why; nor did he have time for Severus struck it hard with the sword. Both Severus and Harry had braced themselves for the worse only nothing happened. They looked at each other, and Harry slowly realized that the Headmaster was lying. Anger and sadness warred for first place, and anger finally won out as he dropped the destroyed cup he had picked up and stalked to the door. Severus intercepted him before he could leave.

"Why is the Headmaster touching that such an implication?"

"The original ring was cursed. It was the why the Headmaster had asked you… him, to kill him in the end. It was a slow working curse, one that was killing him."

Severus sighed.

"We will deal with that issue later. For now, let us destroy the locket and the Diadem, then, we can speak to Albus."

Reluctantly, Harry conceded and pulled the locket from the satchel. He indicated for Severus to come closer, when said man refused to give him back the sword, and counted to three. When he opened it, the locked screeched and dark tendrils whipped out in every direction. One whipped across Severus' chest, sending him careening backward. He, unlike Ron, was able to stay on his feet. Worried that something had happened to his young companion, Severus looked up; though, when he did, the sight that met his gaze disturbed him. Harry was lying on the ground bleeding heavily. There was no movement, no rise and fall of his chest, just a still form, a lifeless body, lying unmoving on a cold hard stone floor. It didn't register that the floor to Albus' chambers were carpeted. All he knew was that Harry was most likely dead and he couldn't do anything about it. Severus chocked on a sob that was barely audible. Harry, who watched the vision from behind the locket, stood stunned and listened as the cursed thing taunted Severus for his inability to protect Harry. Snapping from the trance of the locket, Harry called to Severus, pleading with him to snap out of it.

"I'm alright, Severus."

Severus heard Harry's voice. It sounded like it was echoing from a distance, but the most important thing was that it felt real to him. So, with more gusto than he though himself capable of, Severus broke free from the trance and jumped to his feet. He charged with a battle cry born of desperation and swung the sword. The sword struck the locket, causing the thing to crack and explode. Both Harry and Severus blew away from the locket. Severus got shakily to his feet, scanning the room for Harry. He spotted him lying on the carpeted floor and the image of his bleeding unmoving form leapt to his brain. He charged to his side, crouching by him, never noticing the soft rise and fall of Harry's chest. Nor did he notice that the bed chamber was completely totaled, his eyes were only for Harry. Something seemed to freeze in his chest and he placed his hand on Harry's chest whispering barely above a whisper:

"Harry?"

At the soft exclamation, Harry's eyes snapped open and he locked eyes with Severus. Severus completely relieved and not thinking clearly, leaned forward and captured Harry's soft lips with his own thin ones. Harry stiffened briefly, but relaxed and kissed Severus back enthusiastically. Neither noticed the Headmaster return, nor the surprise that clearly crossed his face at the utter destruction of his rooms. His eyes mimicked his eyes as it slackened in a comic drop at the sight of the stern man leaned forward with his lips pressed to Harry's. When Albus was there for a while, and neither looked as though they would be pulling apart anytime soon, (especially since Harry's hand had snaked its way into Severus' hair), he backed up out of his destroyed rooms, closing the charred door softly behind him. He twinkled merrily and sat in his chair, placing the newly retrieved Diadem on his desk and watching it as it glinted musing.

"I guess you will have to wait," he said to it with amusement clearly in his voice.

The cup never answered, but glinted again in the rising sun.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew stood outside his former friends' house yet again. He watched as James tried to put the barely 7 month old Harry on a broom. He laughed in amusement as Lily thumped James on the back of the head. He could imagine the scolding James was getting and felt a bit sad that he was no longer welcomed in the house to witness it. With a fierce shake, he jolted himself back to the present and out of his wistful thinking. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he took a deep breath. He knew that he had already made the choice to do this, but it didn't make it any easier. He apologized to them, to the heavens and to himself as he threw open the door. He caught the Potter's completely off guard. Neither had a chance to draw their wands before a curse struck Lily in the back. She fell with a thud. James took a second to access the situation before he bounded for the bedroom, Harry in tow. The baby shrieked in joy at having thought James was playing with him, but started to cry when a curse whizzed by his father's head and James let out a panicked, "Shit!"

James made it to the room slamming the door behind him rather roughly. He set baby Harry down gently before whirling on the door and pilling his wand. He waited in anticipation for Pettigrew to come bursting through the door, but was caught unaware when a Petrificus caught him from the side. In his anxiousness, James had forgotten that his former friend was a rat animagus and it cost him in the end. So through petrified eyes, James watched as Pettigrew scooped up the screaming baby and blasted the bedroom door open. He looked snidely at James, before he could see the man struggling with the spell. His eyes softened, and he whispered a quiet, "Sorry," before fleeing. He didn't get very far though because once he stepped into the hall he came face to face with an angry Lily Potter. She had her wand out and trained on him. Pettigrew, fearing that he would lose his bargaining chip, held his wand to the squealing baby's temple and dug it in a bit too roughly.

"Step away Lils or I'll hurt him. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Lily still had her wand trained on him.

"If you had wanted to hurt Harry, then you would have done it already," she said confidently.

"Oh I can hurt him;" Peter said cockily, "though killing him would not be wise."

Clearly Lily didn't believe he was capable of either and would lower her wand. Felling desperate, Pettigrew began:

"Cruc…"

"NO," Lily shouted, hastily lowering her wand. Quicker than anyone thought him capable of, Pettigrew shot another Petrificus at her and she hit the floor with a sob. Not taking any more chances, Pettigrew rushed past her and out the door, missing the curse James Potter shot at his back.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Here you all are: the eighth chapter. There are only a few more left now as the story winds to a close. I'm sort of ashamed that this took a whole month to get out, but I certainly hope it was worth the wait. I'm having a ball with this, as you can probably tell. I wanted to make it a bit longer for you guys because the wait was so long, but I figured that this was the best place to leave it off, for the next chapter's easy start. :D Again, I hope you all enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next chapter. Until next time reader's…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
